Illumination
by smileplease91
Summary: Betrayed by her best friend for taking the love of her life away from her, Cordelia is merely sifting along through college. After she hears rumors of a ghost in the library, she investigates it, only to find Kellam, whom seems to not only go unnoticed by everyone, but is just as lonely as she is. Can the two light the way for each other in such a lonely, dark world? An AU
1. Library Ghost

_*Hey, guys. So, I know I've taken a break from A Day in the Life for a moment, but for mental reasons. However, this is from aforementioned work, which I've decided to make into a story. I hope you enjoy.*_

It started off as weird, small incidences. First, she had dropped a pen, and before she could even reach down, it was right beside her hand on the table. Next, she couldn't reach a book and went to get a library assistant to help her, but when the two of them returned to the spot, the book was in a lower area where she could reach, title in view. Then, it was when she could have sworn to have heard a discombobulated voice coming from her side at the same table she always sat at. She couldn't quite make out what it said, so she put her earbuds in and listened to music on her laptop. There was the rumor, or well, to her a poor excuse of a ghost story, that ran around the campus that the table was haunted.

"Leave it to Cordelia to check it out," her friend, Robin, had said the second they heard of it. They had just left a two-year college and entered the four-year college. Cordelia frowned at Robin then put her hands on her hips in defiance.

"Why would I believe in stupid ghost stories anyway?" she huffed. "You'll not see me at the table!"

"Yeah, sure," Robin laughed, leaning onto Olivia for support. "I give it a week."

Well, she beat Robin's bet... by one day. It was right by the entrance, and she always got a chill whenever she entered. As though someone were watching her... But the smell of Starbucks from deeper within the first floor of the library would waiver that off within seconds, and she'd go grab her a cup of hot caramel macchiato before returning to the table to continue her studies. Ever the studious one and the perfectionist, everything had to be just right. She and Robin were roommates, so she timed it just right so Robin would miss whenever she was in there, as Robin was studious as well. That way, she wouldn't have it rubbed in her face how Robin was right (kinda), and she probably owed her something.

But when a month went by, and the weird stuff kept happening... Cordelia was almost afraid to visit the table anymore. She started seeing a person sitting there, but then the person would just vanish into thin air. Or a book would appear when she wasn't looking, and when she would glance over its content, she would see it was just what she needed for a paper she was writing. It was eerie. No one else would sit at the table as well, and when passing by, she would receive glances from people that told her she was either brave or crazy. Whatever, she was more than likely both anyway. She was going to school to be a detective, and the things seen when investigating crime scenes wasn't for the faint of heart at times. She didn't care. The only person she ever cared what he thought about her was engaged to her so-called "best friend", who _knew_ for the longest time she had been in love with him for years. They hadn't talked in two years.

This time, when she entered the library, Starbucks couldn't distract her. She saw him. The person who had been vanishing and reappearing... was sitting at the table. He wasn't staring at her. She sighed to herself. He probably had never been in the first place. It was just creepy feeling that lingered, sending her over edge every time. Inhaling deeply, she made her way over to the table- he moved his backpack absentmindedly out of the way, still reading material for whatever class it was- and sat her backpack down on the table. She opened it up, grabbing what she needed to start on a research paper for one of her classes and neatly arranging it on the table before her. In the front were smaller pockets, so she unzipped the smallest one on top and pulled out a pen, then reached in, felt around...

 _Where's my highlighter?_ she wondered. She checked the other pockets and the main compartment of the backpack then sighed in frustration. It was in there in her class earlier. She must have dropped it in there. Ever the perfectionist, she knew she couldn't start her paper without her highlighter. Her eyes shifted to the man's backpack then timidly to him. His eyes were narrow, but she could see brown pupils. His dark brown hair was short but mildly messy; the wind always blew at the campus, as it was in a valley. She didn't mind. It made her wonder how hers looked. Even though he was sitting, she could tell he was rather tall, and he was of stocky build. She wasn't sure if he lifted weights or was part of any sports team on the campus, school-faction or recreational. That's when she realized... she was literally staring this man down. She borrowed her head in her backpack again, blushing deeply.

 _You idiot. You don't just stare at people like that. What's the matter with you?_

She coughed then looked back to him, building up courage.

"E-Excuse me," she called to him. Nothing. He didn't even look away from his book. She thought that perhaps he hadn't heard her, as she had called out rather timidly. "Excuse me," she repeated, louder this time. Still nothing. No movement, no acknowledgment. This peeved her. What on earth was his problem? She gave it one last go. "Hey, you!"

At this, he at last looked up and at her, confused. "Who? Me?"

"Oh, so you _can_ hear," she snipped.

"Yeah, rather well, actually," he winced at her tone. "I just... didn't know you were talking to me."

She motioned around the table. "Do you see anyone else here I'd be talking to?" She sighed again. A rather bad habit of hers. "Anyway, I lost my highlighter. Do you have an extra I can borrow?"

"Yeah, of course," he nodded, reaching in his backpack and pulling one out. "Again, I'm really sorry. You've just been coming to this table so long, and I'm sure you've heard the tales."

"I have. Is that why you're here?" she asked, taking the highlighter from him. He gave her a rather quirky grin.

"Um, well-"

"Ha! I knew it!"

Cordelia jumped and looked at the entrance to see Robin and Olivia there, making their way over at the table.

"Ugh... these are my friends, Robin and Olivia," Cordelia introduced to the man. The two stopped, highly confused.

"Cordelia? Who are you talking to?" Olivia asked.

Cordelia laughed, then noticed that even Robin looked serious. Cordelia then looked from the man to her friends several times. She pointed at him. "You don't see him?"

Olivia shook her head. "There's no one there. Are you okay?"

Robin walked over to the table and looked around. "No caramel macchiato? Are you cutting yourself down on caffeine? That has to be the cause of this."

Cordelia huffed. "Look, I just hadn't had the chance to- are you serious? You can't see him? His backpack? His book?"

Robin hurried away, and within minutes brought her a caramel macchiato. "There. Fix yourself up, you addict." She sat it down on the table. "Anyway, I have some good news! I met someone!"

"Really? That's great!" Cordelia smiled. "When will I get to meet him?"

"Not sure. He's on the school's basketball team, so he's gone a lot. But he's really sweet."

Olivia tugged on Robin's arm. "Robin, we're gonna be-"

"Right, sorry," Robin nodded. "We have a psych class together. She's taking it to try to figure out her boyfriend-"

Olivia blushed as she elbowed Robin's ribs, Cordelia laughing. "Shut-uuuup! Henry's just complicated, okay? I know that smile's not real."

"Sure, sure," Robin joked. "See you back at the dorm, Cordelia." She pointed at the caramel macchiato. "Seriously, drink up. I think your lack of caffeine is making you delusional."

Robin and Olivia hurried out, and Cordelia slowly turned her head toward the man. He was leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head.

"Are... are you a ghost?"

Laughter. This made her cheeks burn hot.

"D-Don't make fun of me!"

"I'm not," he laughed. "Second year here, and other than my best friend, who I think your friend Robin is dating, by the way... I'll ask him about that later, you're the first person to ever notice me."

Cordelia made a haughty chuckle. "As big as this campus is? And stand up." He did, and she nodded. "And as tall as you are? Doubt it."

"It's true. No one notices me."

The red-head rolled her eyes. "You gotta be kidding me."

"Nope." He closed his book and held it above his head, above the table. "Watch this."

"W-Wait! What-"

He dropped the book, a loud _SMACK!_ echoing in her ears. She gasped and jumped up, ready to bolt when someone would come and reprimand and/or toss them out of the library. Seconds passed by, and then-

"Cordelia? You okay?" asked one of the student workers.

"Y-Yes. I-I, uh... thought I saw a spider, is all. Just a dust bunny."

The student worker nodded as the man sat down, reopening his book to the bookmark he'd placed just before closing it. Cordelia slowly sat back down in her chair, her eyes back on him, her mind full of questions.

"They didn't..."

"Nope."

"How couldn't..."

He shrugged. "A gift, I guess." She shook her head, but before she could get anything else out- "Well, I know who you are. My name is Kellam."

"Kellam. N-Nice to meet you."

He laughed. "You don't need to be scared of me. I'm real. I'm alive and kickin'. People just don't tend to see me."

"I don't understand..."

He shrugged.

"Wait," she breathed, her eyes widening in realization. "All those times... the books, the help... that was you?"

He nodded. "I'm going to school to be a detective as well. You took the tough teachers- the ones I took, as well. I just thought I'd help you out a bit, is all."

"Over a month..." she whispered. "Why didn't you ever say- uhn..." She recalled all the times she thought she had heard someone speak, but ignored it. "Kellam... I'm so sorry. I feel awful."

"Ah, no worries. Been this way my whole life."

Her eyebrows heightened. "Whole life?"

Kellam fiddled with his bookmark. "It may sound... creepy... but I got this vibe you were lonely. I mean, yeah, you got your friends, but..."

Cordelia exhaled in mild annoyance. "Don't analyze me."

"Sorry..."

She sighed yet again, leaned back in the chair, and crossed her arms. "Two years ago, my best friend got engaged to a man she knew I'm in love with. Or was in love with. Or maybe... I don't know... Robin means well, but she's always trying to set me up with people. Olivia would never... she's too bashful for that. Plus, she's got her own issues. Her boyfriend is... well... he's not creepy, but he kinda is? And he smiles way too damn much. Something bad or sad happens to him? He just smiles it off."

Kellam shrugged. "Could be a coping mechanism. Maybe traumatic childhood experiences lead to an emotional break?"

Cordelia gazed at him, speechless. Then... "You're not just going for detective, are you?"

He rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. "Look, I don't like talking about me, okay? So, tell me about you."

Cordelia cocked her head to the side. "Why don't you like talking about yourself?"

"I just don't."

She edged closer. "You don't like being the center of attention."

Kellam thrust his bookmark in his book, threw it in his backpack, stood up whilst zipping it, and looked at Cordelia. "I'm late for class."

Cordelia jumped up. "Oh my gosh, wait!" He'd already started walking away, so for once in her life she was messy and just tossed everything in her backpack, following him. "Kellam! Kellam, wait!" She had no trouble seeing him, as he was almost taller than everyone, minus the few who were around his height. "Kellam!"

He stopped at the fountain in front of the library, turning to look at her. She was out of breath. Advantages of being tall: quickness because of legspan. She finally caught her breath and looked up at him, it registering just how tall he was. Perhaps 6'7, 6'8? She was 5'5- he towered her. She waved her hands in front of her.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't..."

Kellam shook his head, exhaled, and sat on the side of the fountain, which she followed suit. "My upbringing wasn't that great, and it was mostly my fault. I was really young when I was thrown out, see?" He patted his side. "I lived on the streets for a long time until my best friend's family took me in. But I didn't escape injury. I was a kid, and I was stabbed for money I didn't have." Cordelia wanted to gasp, but all she could do was cover her mouth. "It was my best friend who found me. That's how we met. He and his family saved my life."

"Your friend sounds wonderful."

"He is," Kellam nodded in agreement. "Maybe one day, you'll get to meet him, since I think he's dating your roommate. I'm not sure."

Cordelia found her hand going towards to where Kellam had patted on his torso, but she stopped. "Does it hurt?"

"Sometimes. Mostly on cold or rainy days. Like when people who've broken a bone experience that pain, ya know?"

"Did you...?"

"Almost. I'd lost a lot of blood by the time my friend found me." He took hold of Cordelia's hand, lifted up his shirt just enough to where she couldn't see, and placed her hand on the scar. It was long, jagged. He wasn't just stabbed. He was nearly gutted. She removed her hand, holding onto it with her other. "That's what made me want to do something good in this world. What my friend and his family did for me... the cops and the EMS. I'm only going for detective. It's my best friend who wants to go to FBI as a profiler. I've just managed to pick up some things from him because we're basically brothers. His parents raised me, and he had several siblings of his own." He then looked down, his cheeks tinted red. "A-Anyway, that's Kellam's history, abridged. You can only unlock the rest after... well..."

Cordelia leaned forward, trying to look at him. "After what?"

"At the risk of looking like an ass..." she heard him mutter to himself. He then sat upright. "After unlocking Friendship Mode Level One!"

At this, Cordelia laughed. "Oh, is this how this goes? How many levels are there?"

"You must find out for yourself, young one."

"Young? I'm only a year younger than you!" she giggled as she playfully shoved him. He laughed as well. "Okay, fine. I'll try to unlock Level One. But the same goes for me, too!"

"Fair enough," Kellam nodded. "I like a challenge." He glanced around. "So, um..."

Cordelia laughed nervously. "You're just as bad at this as I am."

"Look, you're the first person to take interest in me the two years I've been here. Cut me some slack," Kellam smirked. "Okay. What's your number?"

"804-685-2983. Yours?"

Her phone pinged, and she got a text from 602-588-4602 that read: _It's the library ghost._

"Hardy har har," she joked, adding Kellam to her contacts. What he didn't know was she added him as "Library Ghost". "So, when we wanna meet up?"

"Text?"

"Sounds good. Does it always need to be at the library?" she asked.

"I don't know... you do need your caramel ma-"

"MY MACCHIATO!" she squealed as she jumped up and ran inside. When she came back out with her cup, he was still waiting for her at the fountain. "Thanks for that."

"I knew you were missing something."

"I'm just glad Gibson didn't throw it away. He's such a... ugh."

"Ah, he's okay. Kinda."

They both shared a chuckle. Kellam stood up. "Well, now I really _am_ late for class. It was nice meeting you, Cordelia."

"Likewise," Cordelia smiled at him. "Text you later?"

"Yeah, sure."

Cordelia watched him walk away, finally happy that for the first time, she wouldn't be so lonesome anymore.


	2. Illumination Number 1

_*Wow, I didn't expect to get such notice so quickly! Thank you so much! I will forewarn that there will be mature themes in this (smut being one of them, but that is later). I hope it doesn't deter anyone away. Thank you again!*_

He was the first to text. She was afraid that perhaps she had deterred him at the library and fountain, but he texted her later that night, asking if she wanted to meet up at the library again. Robin told her a little about the man she had met, and Cordelia was glad that her roommate had found someone. Robin was always looking out for others, so it was high time that she started having some fun herself. Of course, with him being on the basketball team, they wouldn't see each other as much, but once season was over, they would see each other more. She told Robin about Kellam, explaining nearly everything.

"So that's why..." Robin muttered to herself. "Hmm... Great defense mechanism. I suppose it would be hard to lose even when entered into adulthood." She fiddled with her pen. "I can't believe his family tossed him to the side like that. That's so sad."

"He said it was partially his fault, but he wouldn't go into further detail," Cordelia sighed, leaning her head against her hand, her elbow propped up on her desk. "I wasn't going to push it. Not after-"

"No, I don't think that would've been wise," Robin nodded in agreement. "Listen, uh... I know you're still..." Cordelia flashed her eyes at her, and Robin put her hands out in front of her in defense. "Just hear me out." The red-head shifted her eyes away, and Robin lowered her hands. "But, um. Kellam seems like a decent guy."

"I know what you're saying, Robin. You're saying don't run him off by comparing him all the time. I get it."

Robin exhaled in annoyance. "Don't get defensive. You've done it every time, and you know it. Need I remind you of Donnel? He quit school because of you."

"Ouch," Cordelia winced, remembering the country boy's innocent, still child-like face, despite being in college. She would always tell him what he was bad at, while he couldn't come up with a single thing she was bad at. In the end, he left her and returned home to the country, thinking he would never amount to anything. Cordelia had tried to contact him several times since then, but couldn't. "...You're right. Have you ever gotten in touch with him."

"I don't think he wants that, Cordelia..."

Cordelia closed her eyes then opened them, looking at Robin. "Well, I won't do that to Kell- I mean, if it even goes that far. Which I'm not saying it will. We just started talking."

Robin laughed. "I know what you mean." She glanced at the clock. "It's late. We both have a 7:45, so we'd better get to sleep."

XXXXXX

The next day, at the specified time, Cordelia made her way to the library, her legs feeling lighter than normal. When the sliding doors opened, she immediately smelled coffee, but instead of heading that way, she turned to the table and smiled.

"I see you," she spoke, making her way to Kellam.

Kellam seemed baffled. "Really? That's... well, that's great." He looked at her empty hands. "Don't you want to get your drink?"

"I can always get that whenever," Cordelia shrugged. "Kellam, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I-"

"You're still hanging onto that? You gotta let that stuff go," Kellam waved it off. "It was wrong of me to get so worked up about it when you didn't even know me. I'm the one that's sorry." He stood up. "Look, I really need a break from studying and school today. My class was cancelled, and-"

"I'm done for the day, and I could use a break, too," Cordelia nodded. "What do you wanna do?"

"I dunno. Maybe just walk around campus and talk?"

Cordelia thought for a moment. "There's a couple movies we could go see."

"I don't have the money."

She kicked herself internally. "I can pay for the both of us. It's no big deal."

Kellam rubbed the back of his neck. "We can't talk in a movie, though. I'd like to get to know more about each other."

"True," she agreed. "Well, let's get to walking."

She never knew just walking around campus could be so relaxing. She never really took the time to do it for herself, as she was always either studying, writing papers, or hurrying from one class to the next. Being with Kellam, simply walking slowly around, she realized that the campus was actually beautiful. Sure, there were the parking spots and garages, but it was an older college with massive, olden trees that towered overhead. She walked by his side, the two sharing stories of college, or childhood mishaps that ended in hilarity. Then, things took a more serious side.

"Kellam?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever been in a relationship?"

He turned to the left, gently taking her hand and walking them both to a massive tree. "This is my favorite spot on the campus. Let's sit down and take a breather." Cordelia had to admit, her legs ached. She wasn't sure how long they had been walking, but she stretched her legs out, then looked beside her and giggled once she saw how much longer Kellam's legs were than hers.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You're just really tall," she continued to giggle. "I mean, look at my legs and look at yours."

He glanced from hers to his and let out a chuckle himself. "Funnily enough, I didn't hit my growth spurt until I was eighteen."

"So... only three years ago?"

"Yup."

She thought he was deflecting the question and chose not to mention it again, but then-

"Yeah. Only one serious one. Ended a couple years ago."

"I see," Cordelia quietly spoke. "What was her name?"

"Miriel. She was way too smart for me. I would try to keep up, but it just seemed like I kept holding her back. She's a neurosurgeon now."

"Neuro- how old is she?"

"My age." He saw Cordelia's look. "Yeah. She's that smart. I felt bad when I ended it. She, uh... she really liked me, apparently. I just... felt left behind all the time."

"Kellam... intelligence shouldn't matter."

"Ah, it wasn't just with her. Her family hated me," Kellam rebutted. "They were always making snide comments, and after everything I'd been through already, I just couldn't deal with it." He fiddled with a twig. "Stupid, I know."

Cordelia shook her head. "No. No, Kellam, it's not stupid. I know how it feels. Maybe not in your terms, but... to never be good enough..."

"You? You're perfect, as far as I can tell!" Kellam gasped in shock. "I watched you for over a month, remember? And you can actually see me now, so... That's a plus."

She smiled, her eyes on an ant carrying small bread crumb. "I _do_ have my faults, you know."

"Yeah? Like what?"

She jumped up on her feet. "I'll show you! Consider this Friendship Mode Level One unlocked."

Kellam rose up, confused and laughing. "O-Okay. What are we doing?"

She pointed to the streetlamp about 100 yards away. "I'll race you."

He let out a chuckle and put his hands on his hips. "Cordy, we already know I have an advantage."

"Cordy? And shh. I'm still going to show you," she insisted. "Okay? Ready? Go!"

They both took off running, and in no time, Kellam had reached the stop sign, passing four smaller trees along the way. He wasn't even out of breath when he turned, smiling- then laughing as he watched her run.

"What- haha!- what are you doing?" he continued to laugh.

"I'm showing you!" she breathed.

"You're not even by the second tree yet!" He ran to her and put his arm on her shoulder, stifling a laugh. "You are a terrible runner."

"Ding ding ding!" she breathed, an embarrassed grin on her face. "Always have been. I'm slow, and despite being in shape, I get out of breath easily. Ever since I was little, it's been like this."

"You're in shape?"

"Yup. Robin, Olivia, and I go running at the gym every day," she answered, trying to catch her breath.

"Have you been to the doc?"

"My lungs are A-OK," Cordelia informed him. "I just suck at running." She poked his chest. "You, though. Are you on any sports' team? School-league or recreational?"

He shook his head. "Nope. I just... what you learn on the streets, it stays with you."

She instantly changed subjects. "I'm sure the trees are laughing at me. Oh my god, what if people drove by?"

"Ah, don't worry about them. So you suck at running? Big deal."

She laughed, her hands on her hips. "Ohhhh, I can remember timed miles in high school... I was always dead last. I was the laughing stock of the class."

"But you finished."

She stopped laughing and looked at Kellam, whom was looking elsewhere.

"Eh?"

"Nothing," he shrugged, directing his attention to her. "Just tells me the kind of person you are. You knew you weren't good at something, but you finished."

"It was for a grade, Kellam."

"What did you get?"

She thought back. "For the mile run, a B."

"See? If you'd not, you'd have failed. You endured the torment, despite lacking the skill."

To hide her reddening cheeks, she turned away from him. "Y-You're making it out to be more than what it is."

"Not really."

At this, she turned at looked straight into his eyes. "Why are you so nice?"

The tone was fierce, and he didn't expect it. "Eh?" He shook his head. "I'm not. I laughed at you while you-"

"Even when I didn't see you or know you, you always did nice things for me. You're encouraging, and it's only our second day of knowing each other," she interrupted, her finger poking his chest. "What is it? What do you want?"

He backed away. "I'm not... understanding."

"No one is actually this nice! Ever!"

The brunet laughed. "You've never met my best friend, have you? Where do you think I got this from? Him and his family."

"Then you're all messed up!" Immediately, she covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes wide. Kellam backed up again, his eyes telling her how hurt he was. She removed her hands slowly and extended them out to him, taking a step forward. "K-Kellam... I..."

He shook his head and gave her a saddened smile. "I... I think I made a mistake." The words hit her like a ton of bricks. "Sorry, Cordelia."

She bowed her head. _"Sorry...?"_

"I'll walk you to your dorm. I think that's enough for today."

He started to walk-

"Kellam, stop, please," she begged. He did, and he even turned around to look at her. Her hands were folded at her chest, and her face expressed something he couldn't quite make out. "I'm not used to people being this nice to me. Not unless..."

He nodded. "They want something."

She nodded as well. "Then I'm a bitch when I don't give them what they want." She rubbed her knuckles. "You're a really good person, and I had to see if... if..."

He walked to her and put his hand on top of her folded hands. "It's real, Cordelia. You forget. I'm in the same boat as you." She gasped and looked up at him to see him genuinely smiling. "I know you've had your heart broken. I know you've had your ups and downs. I have, too." He then put his arms around her and pulled her to him, hugging her gently. Her eyes widened from shock, but then they became misty. She tried to blink away the tears, but couldn't. "If you want to walk away right now, I won't blame you. Being friends with me... it's not easy. It's a dark road, it really is. And you deserve better." He felt her shake his head against his chest. "Then I'll be here for you."

"I've not even had a bad past, Kellam. My parents were loving and doting... still are."

"That doesn't matter," Kellam disregarded. "What does matter is that you're heart needs to heal. And the scum who try to use you need a good fist to the face." He grabbed her by her shoulders and gently pulled her away from him, looking her in her eyes. "Do you trust me?"

She hesitated none. "Yes."

"Then dry those tears. Okay? It hurts to see you cry." He reached and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "I'll walk you back to your dorm now. The streetlamps are starting to illuminate."

XXXXXX

It wasn't until around ten that night Robin came back to the dorm, her hair tangled and her face seemingly tired. She saw Cordelia texting and smiled.

"Texting Kellam?"

"No, texting Mom. She's keeping me updated on everything at home," Cordelia answered. She then looked at Robin. "Robin, your hair's a mess! I know the wind blows, but geez. At least carry you a brush around."

Robin shook her head. "N-No, it wasn't the wind."

Cordelia raised an eyebrow, then- "Oh my god. Tonight? But you haven't been... I thought you were just talking."

She shook her head again. "We met orientation day here. We started talking then, as we were in the same group." She grabbed her brush and untangled her hair. "It wasn't long before we started dating, and... it just sort of happened tonight after practice."

"Why were you so cloak and dagger about it all? Does Olivia know the truth."

Robin nodded. "Olivia knows. I didn't want to tell you because you've... you've been so down, Cordelia. I felt it wouldn't have been fair."

Cordelia sighed. "Robin, no. I would've been happy for you, no matter what. I'm happy for you now." She then grinned. "Well? How was it?"

"Amazing," Robin sighed, slumping in her chair. "We went to his apartment- I didn't get to meet his best friend. I think he knew what was going on and just stayed in his room. He was gentle and compassionate... it was all about me, it seemed."

Cordelia crossed her legs. "That's hard to find these days."

"Tell me about it," Robin agreed. She gathered her shower items and a change of clothes, sliding on a pair of flip-flops. "Well, I'm gonna shower. If Kellam texts, tell him I said hi."

When Robin exited the room, Cordelia called Kellam.

" _Hello?"_

"Hey. Sorry it's kinda late, but uh... I think my roommate and your best friend nailed each other tonight."

" _They did. Talk about awkward."_

She laughed. "I figured so. She's in the shower now, so I figured I'd get it confirmed by you."

" _Ya know, despite it being awkward, I'm glad for the guy. See, a couple years ago, he was in a short relationship where he was basically used by the girl. So, for him to be happy... I can't really complain."_

"He was used? Poor guy..." She fiddled with her sheets. "Hey, um..." She drew quiet.

" _Hello?"_

"Sorry. Still here," she giggled. "Just nervous."

" _Nervous? Why?"_

"Think tomorrow, we can go... on a date?"

Silence.

"S-Sorry. I know it's only been a couple of days, but-"

" _N-No, I was just shocked is all. Sure. Where to?"_

"Well, I know you don't wanna go to the movies since we can't talk. I can drive us to the mall. Just walk around. Gorge on unhealthy mall food. We don't have to shop or anything. We can have fun."

" _It would be good to actually get out of the school environment,"_ Kellam agreed. _"Yeah. Sounds great to me."_

"So, since it's the weekend... I know you live away from the campus. I'll just pick you up. How's that?"

" _Well, the entrance is gated. And no, it's not because it's fancy- you know I'm not made of money. Safety precautions. Just honk your horn to the tune of 'Cake by the Ocean'. I'll tell Ted about it so he won't pitch a fit. I'll meet you out there."_

"'Cake by the Ocean'? Really, Kellam?" Cordelia giggled.

" _Only a few beeps. Don't wanna piss off the neighbors. And don't make fun of me, I like that song."_

"I do, too, but it was just funny how it rolled off your tongue like that," she continued to giggle. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

" _Hey, before you hang up..."_

"Hmm?"

" _What does this mean?"_

"Means we can hold hands and stuff, I guess."

" _So... we're a couple?"_

Cordelia blushed. "I guess."

" _Hell yeah,"_ Kellam sighed. Then- _"Oh. Oh man. That was really bad..."_

Cordelia laughed. "You're just as inexperienced as I am. Sounds good enough to me."

He laughed for a moment. _"Good night."_

"Good night."

She hung up, and Robin immediately entered the room in her pjs, holding onto her dirty clothes and shower items.

"Cordelia, that was _painful._ "

"Hey, we're both bad at this, okay. Leave me be."

"Whatever, but that was bad," Robin said, tossing her dirty clothes in her hamper. "'Means we can hold hands and stuff, I guess.'" She then made a raspberry sound at her. "Dork of ages."

Cordelia didn't care as she laid down in her bed, clutching her phone to her chest. A date. And with a great guy, nonetheless.

She was excited.


	3. Shielded by Grace

Bright... why was everything so bright? She closed her eyes for a brief moment before slowly opening them again to let them adjust to the light. Before she could get her eyes fully open, she felt a hand on hers, and it gave it a small squeeze.

"Cordelia? You awake?"

She recognized the voice. "Robin?" her voice croaked. Her throat was dry, and she wanted nothing more than a drink of water.

"Do you want me to close the blinds?" She saw Cordelia give her a single nod, and instantly, she did it. She returned to the bed, and Cordelia had finally opened her eyes. Confused, her eyes darted around the room before she darted up-

"Tch!" she gasped, grabbing onto her ribs, wincing in pain.

"Whoa, slow down," Robin soothingly urged, putting her hands gently on the red-head's shoulders. "You're in the hospital."

"What?" Cordelia breathed, trying not to hyperventilate. "What for?"

"You don't remember?" Cordelia shook her head. "Cordelia, you were hit by a car."

Hearing those words, in her minds, she heard the tires screeching. "In front of the mall..."

"Yeah. The driver was going too fast. Lucky for you, you only managed to get by with a bump on a head, a concussion, and a couple broken ribs."

Cordelia leaned back into her pillow, closing her eyes. She felt so tired. Then-

"Kellam!"

Robin took hold of Cordelia's hand. "His older brother is with him. He... he shielded you."

Cordelia's chest fluttered. "He's okay?" She shook her head and stood up. "I'll see for myself."

"Stop it," Robin ordered, slightly stronger this time. "Just get back in bed-"

"I can move this IV and monitor around. I'm going to see him."

Robin sighed and called for a nurse, who seemed confused as to why Cordelia was out of bed. "She would like to see Kellam. Can we get a wheelchair so she can?"

"I can walk," Cordelia spat back, looking at the nurse. The nurse nodded.

"You are actually approved for discharge. Just ran through. Take it easy for a while. Take ibuprofen for the pain, and there will be a couple of check-ups for your ribs. As for your friend, he is in room 407."

"That's a floor up," Robin said as the nurse took the IV out of Cordelia's arm, put a gauze there and medical tape, then went about her way. "I'll help you get dressed."

"Yeah." Robin handed her her clothes. "Hey, Robin?"

"Hmm?"

Cordelia's eyes were on her, and she smiled comfortingly. "Thanks. For being here."

Robin shook her head. "What are best friends for? Olivia would have been, but she had a test and couldn't miss it."

Cordelia still smiled. It had been a long time since she felt like she could actually trust someone. And here was Robin, who had been by her side all the while and was now helping her get dressed to see the person she cared about. Sumia... didn't seem to matter so much any longer.

Once they were dressed, Robin gently helped Cordelia to the elevator by keeping her arm around her shoulders, steadying her. Cordelia's heart fluttered, and Robin knew exactly just what she was thinking.

"He's okay."

"But a floor up... usually that means-"

"Don't overthink it," Robin calmly interrupted. "You're bad for that."

"Robin?"

"Hmm?"

"...He's different."

Robin stared at the doors as they opened. "I know."

They walked out and found the room, a tall man standing outside, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he leaned on the wall. Cordelia recalled Kellam mentioning he had several brothers; perhaps this was one of them. Slowly, they made their way to the room, Cordelia's soreness becoming more and more apparent with each step. The man finally looked up and saw the two coming. He stood upright, and they watched as he put glasses on, pushing them further back on the bridge of his nose with his index finger. He wasn't as tall as Kellam, and he was nowhere near as stocky, but their appearance was likely. Yet, they got the feeling he was more stern than Kellam. Cordelia could tell that Robin was trying to read him over as quickly as she could.

"Ah, I assume you are Kellam's friends?"

"Yes," Robin spoke up for the both of them. "How is he doing?"

He nudged his head toward the room. "He's sleeping." He then smiled. "I've forgotten my manners. I'm Levi."

"Robin. This is Cordelia."

Levi's eyes widened. "Why didn't you just say so? Cordelia, by all means." He motioned to the door, but she shook her head.

"He's resting."

Levi shook his head. "I insist."

Cordelia glanced at Robin, who had already opened the door. She staggered inside, Robin shutting the door behind her. Robin then looked up at Levi and crossed her arms.

"How bad?"

Levi exhaled and ran his fingers through his hair. "He has a contused rotator cuff, a torn ligament in his left knee, and his shoulder was dislocated, but they fixed that. Then, there's the concussion, the scrapes and bruises- the usual."

"He saved her life." Robin murmured.

Levi's shoulders moved up and down as he leaned on the wall again. "Well, what can ya do? He feels like he has to make up for the past, but he's already done it. It's my own damn family's fault for not forgiving him."

Robin's eyes widened as she took a step back- no, more like staggered. "You're the only one here?..."

He nodded. "I'm sure he told Cordelia, and she told you that he was a troublemaker when he was young." Robin nodded. "When he was nearly killed, my parents did nothing. His best friend's family took care of every-"

"Wait. What?" Robin interrupted. "When did this happen? She didn't tell me this."

Inside the room, Cordelia kept her eyes on Kellam, whose face was towards the window, while he slept. She watched as he chest rose up and down, listening to the sounds of the heart monitor. She felt as though her heart would stop at any moment. She quietly reached the chair next to the bed and sat down, the desire to let out a sigh of relief strong; she held it in, not daring to wake him up. Just two days, and she... she was falling for him. Was she _that_ desperate, or was he _that..._ wonderful? Her eyes didn't leave him until she heard a crash outside.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" she heard a nurse exclaim.

"No, it's okay, I..."

" _CORDELIA!"_

Unable to blink, she finally remembered...

 _She shut the driver's door, Kellam getting out and towering over her little Camry. She turned around and grinned, keys in hand as they walked to the mall together._

" _So, how long has it been since you've actually been out?" she asked._

" _A while," Kellam chuckled nervously. "When you're low on money, you just kinda do what you can around campus to keep you busy."_

 _She stopped walking, which in turn made him stop walking as well. "You've been very lonely, huh?"_

 _He shrugged. "I guess. But it's okay now that I've got a friend other than my roommate."_

 _Cordelia nodded, turned, and started walking again. "That's right! And this friend is gonna make sure you get out so you don't get cabin fever and go mad." She stopped at the curb before the pedestrian walkway, looking both ways, Kellam directly behind her. "Good to go." She started walking, and she was putting her keys in her purse-_

" _CORDELIA!" she heard Kellam scream her name. Next thing she knew, she felt his arms wrap around her, something hit them hard, tires screeching... then nothing._

" _Ma'am? Ma'am, can you hear me?" she heard a man call to her. "I think she's trying to come to."_

" _Keep talking to her," she heard a woman advise. "This one's not doing so good..."_

 _Her eyes opened, and she could hear sirens in the distance. Her vision was hazy, but she could see the contents of her purse askew on the ground. With a groan, she tried to push herself up with her hand-_

" _No, no, no," the man gently urged, softly pushing her back down. "You need to stay still, okay?"_

" _...am..."_

" _Do what?"_

" _...lam..."_

 _She tried to roll over, but the man wouldn't let her._

" _K-Ke..."_

" _Shh... just take it easy. The ambulance is almost here, and they'll take good care of you."_

" _He... please..."_

" _I don't understand."_

 _Darkness again._

Cordelia blinked finally, noticing tears were falling down her face. Kellam had saved her life. But at what cost. She felt her lip quiver as she reached and took hold of his hand that didn't have the IV in it. She rubbed the back of his hand with her fingers, her tears splashing onto her jeans that had small blood stains from the scrapes and cuts. He... didn't matter any longer, either. Chrom, the man she had pined over for so long... and for what? In a way, she was glad she did. She would've missed out on Kellam.

"Thank you..." she whispered. She leaned down and kissed his hand.

"Cori?"

She gasped and looked up to see Kellam opening his eyes. Then... _Cori?_ She ignored it and scooted closer in her chair. "Levi! Robin!"

The two of them hurried into the room, Robin smiling when she saw Cordelia's hands interlocked with Kellam's hand. Cordelia had been crying, they could see. Kellam rubbed his eyes with his fingers, trying his best to open them.

"Hey now, enough of that," Levi fussed caringly. "You know they've got you on so much meds, there's no way you can stay awake."

"Le'me 'lone, Lee," Kellam slurred. He looked at Cordelia and smiled. "You are... all right?"

"In much better shape than you," Cordelia giggled lightly, tears still falling. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" He then nodded once, understanding. "I wasn't gonna let you get hurt. You're smaller... could've killed you."

"It still could've killed you, too!" Cordelia wept. "But I'm grateful. Kellam, I'm so thankful..." She brought her hand up to her cheek. "Just don't do it again. Please? It scared me so much."

"No promises..."

Cordelia laughed quietly. "I guess staying at school is safer, huh?"

"Oh, did they catch who hit them?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Levi answered.

"Good," Robin exhaled a breath of relief. "Well, Cordelia, we'd better go. You need rest, and so does he."

"Actually," Kellam spoke up, still slurring, "mind if she stays? Levi can bring her back." Kellam glanced at Cordelia. "Do you mind?"

"I was going to ask if I could anyway," Cordelia grinned. "Levi, go get you something good to eat. I'll take care of him."

Levi raised an eyebrow. "You're in no condition-"

"There's no arguing with her once her mind's made up, Levi," Kellam grinned. "Better to go now." Levi nodded, and he and Robin left the room. After a moment, Kellam's eyes focused on Cordelia. "Sorry."

"Huh? For?"

"I called you 'Cori' earlier."

"Oh. Oh, that's okay. I figured it was because you were waking up."

Kellam's cheeks reddened, his eyelids drooping even more. "Is it okay?"

"Is what okay?"

"That be your nickname?"

Cordelia smiled. "It's okay, Kellam. I should think one up for you."

"If you even suggest 'Kelly'..."

Cordelia laughed. "I'm not that cruel. Kel could work, right?" She looked at him to see he was already asleep. She refused to let go of his hand.

This was a dream... right?

He couldn't be this nice... right?

"If this is a dream, don't wake me," she whispered to herself.


	4. Illumination Number 2

_*Made some changes to the previous chapters. Didn't realize how badly rotator cuff injuries were.*_

Despite her soreness and her aching ribs, Cordelia did as she always had and pressed on. Robin and Olivia fussed at her, that she was pushing herself too hard, but what other choice did she have? Kellam was still in the hospital and would be for at least the rest of the week. She thought it sad that Levi was the only one in his entire family to care to come and visit, but she was happy he was there nonetheless. Levi was ten years older than Kellam, married and with two children, and worked at a prestigious business firm, so his coming to be by his brother's side was no small feat. He was firm but gentle with Kellam, who would try to push himself too hard or do something reckless. Cordelia was extremely grateful for him.

Olivia and Robin would visit, Henry even accompanying Olivia on occasion. He and Kellam made friends fast, despite Henry being an oddity and borderline psychopath. But, he and Olivia were now in a relationship, so for someone as timid as her to fall for someone like him, he couldn't be too bad. Kellam's roommate's visits were few, since practice and games were in session, as well as him keeping up with his schooling, but Kellam understood. Cordelia visited every day, doing her homework there in the hospital room to keep Kellam company and to let Levi get some fresh air and something good to eat. Kellam's left side had taken the brunt of the impact, so he would have to use a crutch on his right side.

Even though Cordelia was there with him, she kept quiet most of the time. She blamed it on her concentration for her homework, but Kellam knew better. For the first few days, he didn't say anything. He was just grateful she was there. Waking up to her, seeing her tears and feeling her hands wrapped around his was something he didn't expect; but, he was happy. Yet...

"Cori?"

"Hmm?"

"Take a study break."

She looked up from her book to him, his eyes on her. Directly, her eyes went back down to the book.

"You take a study break. You're gonna have so much homework when you get out."

"Ah, I'm probably done, Cordelia. College is not that kind."

She stopped reading, realizing it was true. Her eyes moved from her book to him, sorrow in them. "I'm..."

"It's fine. I'd do it again, in a heartbeat," he smiled. "Cordelia. Something is troubling you, and I want to know what it is." She said nothing. "You've not spoken to me since the incident, and I would like to know why. I didn't do it to hurt you, I promise."

The red-head sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Oh, Kellam. Why would I ever think of something like that?" She shook her head. "I was scared."

Kellam cut his eyes away from her. "Yeah? So was I."

"But you... Kellam, you..."

"Cordelia, look at me." She did, fighting hard to hold back her tears. "It's okay. As humans, we're supposed to help each other. I was, remember? And there are so many instances every day all around the world of people helping others, either it giving comfort, support, or saving their lives, even at the cost of their own, that it makes mine look as though it is nothing. It's all part of the human chain."

"But it wasn't nothing!"

Kellam smiled. "What I did will be forgotten within a week. Sure, it was in the news and papers, but in the end, it will amount to nothing."

"Stop it."

"But I'm okay with that. Because no one but a few of you know me. What does a single act matter to the entire world?"

There was a loud clatter to the floor as she stood up, her fists clenched, her eyes fierce as she looked down at him.

"'Amount to nothing?'" she hissed. "So everything a person does amounts to nothing to you?"

"What? No," Kellam dejected. "But what I did does."

A loud smack-

"Cordelia!" Robin gasped, standing at the doorway. Olivia covered her mouth with her hands, eyes wide. Henry even seemed stunned. Kellam slowly reached up, his fingers tracing the stinging outline of fingers shaped on his face.

"Did that matter? Hmm?"

Kellam chose not to speak, increasing Cordelia's frustration.

"I've come here every day, Kellam, to see you. Not by choice, but because I wanted to. And as conceited as this sounds, unlike you, I have friends. I have a family who loves me-"

"Cordelia, that's enough!" Olivia gasped, but her protest was ignored.

"-and you saving me saved them from heartache and despair." She got closer to him, and she tried her best to look him in the eye, but he wouldn't budge. "So don't you tell me that what you did didn't matter. That it won't be forgotten. And don't you ever say anything like that again."

Without even packing up her schoolwork, she hurried out of the room, passing by Levi, who could've sworn tears were streaking down her face. He looked to see Robin, Olivia, and Henry, all with shocked expressions on their faces... then the red, stinging hand print on his brother's face.

When Robin returned at the dorm, she could see Cordelia curled up underneath her covers, the lights off.

"Nuh-uh. Not happening," she said, flicking on the lights. "Get up, Cordelia."

"Go away."

Robin walked over and pulled the covers off, disregarding Cordelia's aching body. "Get up. You're not a petulant teenager anymore, and you're going to face the music."

Cordelia slowly rose up and sat, her legs hanging off her bed. Robin was furious, she could tell. "You don't know-"

"Yes, I do," Robin interrupted. "After everything, that's how you treat him? You know his past. You know his family hates him, minus Levi. You know that he is just now starting to make friends. As someone who comes from a broken family, I know what it's like, and for you to make a statement such as you did? How dare you!" Cordelia felt a sting on her face, and she gasped, her eyes wide as they were on Robin, who was so infuriated, she was breathing heavily. "Feel good?" Cordelia said nothing. "Let me tell you something. When you weren't there, you were all he talked about. How happy he was to have met you. How glad he was you were safe. That you were so flawless and beautiful, he felt like he didn't deserve your kindness." Tears flooded down Cordelia's cheeks. "You messed up with Donnel. You messed up with that one guy you were with for a while- you never told me his name. Kellam is a good man. A great man. You mess this up because of your stupid pining over Chrom-"

"I'm over Chrom," Cordelia spoke through gritted teeth. "I'm over both him and Sumia. They deserve each other, as far as I'm concerned."

"Then what is this?"

"It still hurts!"

"I know it does!" Robin agreed, throwing her hands in the air. "Remember Gaius? How badly that hurt me? But I don't take it out on people who matter."

"Because your boyfriend is the first one you've had since Gaius."

"Even so. You nearly ruined Donnel. I'm saying all of this because you're my best friend, okay? Get off your high horse. Sure, you come from a wealthy family and are nearly flawless in everything you do, but that doesn't mean everyone else is. Accept people for their flaws. Be thankful for what they do for you. And go back to that damn hospital."

Cordelia sat there a moment in tears... then she wiped them away and stood up. "Drive me there?"

"Absolutely. But I won't be in the room. This is between you two."

"Thank you."

The whole ride there, Cordelia stared out the passenger's side window. Robin said not a word, knowing her friend needed time to think. Cars would pass by them, they would make turns, but nothing was visual to Cordelia. She was in her own little world, like she had been for a long time. Perhaps... like Kellam had been for a long time. Come to think of it, he had been. But could she truly blame him after everything he went through? Of course not. So many thoughts... they became like static in her head. She wanted to cover her ears, but for what? There was no sound anyway, minus what was in her mind. When they reached the hospital and up to Kellam's room, his brother was at the door, leaning the wall with his arms crossed, his face stern.

"I don't think so," he spoke, holding up a hand as they neared.

"Levi... please?" Cordelia begged in a whisper, her eyes alone pleading for her. He stared at her a moment before sighing and moving to the side.

"Robin? Coffee?"

The two walked off as Cordelia entered the room to see Kellam sitting up in his bed, eating the hospital food that she knew to not be that appetizing. For the longest time, she stood in front of his bed, nearly against the wall. Her eyes darted around the room, and she knew he had to be getting cabin fever. It was a droll off-white- everything minus some flowers she was positive Olivia brought. Then there was some weird-looking sculpture she knew Henry had made for him sitting on his bedside table.

"Aren't you going to sit?" Kellam suddenly spoke, making her jump.

"Oh, uh... sure."

She realized he had finished his meal when she sat down- on the window seal was her book, a piece of paper in the place where she had been when she had pitched her fit. Without a doubt, Kellam had done it for her. She looked at him and instantly regretted it. She had bruised his cheek. She knew she had hit him hard, but she had been so upset, she wasn't sure how hard.

For a moment, it was quiet. She moved her thumbs around each other, unable to look at him any longer because of the bruise she had inflicted on him.

"You came back."

He was the first to speak, after all.

"Yes. I left my book," she lied. She bit her lip. Why did she lie?

"I see. I'm certain Robin or Olivia or Henry could have retrieved it for you."

"I'm protective of my belongings. They might have lost it or spilled something on it- who knows?"

"I see," he spoke again. "Well. There it is."

Cordelia looked at it and took hold of it. "Yes."

"If you don't mind, I'm very tired."

"But I just got here. And your brother and Robin left to get coffee."

"That's problematic," Kellam yawned. No doubt, the meds were making him sleepy. "Perhaps step out?"

This struck Cordelia harder than Robin had struck her earlier. "You don't want me here." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Kellam wouldn't look at her. Her lip quivered. "Kellam, please... I'm so, so sorry. Robin had a heart-to-heart with me, and I see that I really screwed up. I never should have said those words to you. I was stuck in a loop where it was just me and what I had gone through that mattered, and..." She sighed, rubbing her book. "May I be frank?" He nodded. "You have been, too."

"So Levi told me."

Cordelia blinked, stunned. "Levi fussed at you?"

"Apparently, my nihilistic views about myself aren't healthy to me or to you," Kellam continued. "I wasn't aware I was nihilistic, but I suppose, looking back, I was. And I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "No. Don't be. You were so young, and you've had to be strong your entire life." She moved forward and sat on the bed next to him. "Kellam, I have to tell you the truth. Why I was so cautious and bitter..."

"You were in love."

She nodded. "Very much so. And my best friend at the time... she took him from me, knowing how I felt about him."

"That's why you were so guarded."

Cordelia reached for his hand, and he allowed her to take it. "I dated two others and was so... callous towards them. I nearly ruined them both. But I... Kellam, I..." She started crying. "Kellam, I don't want that. I've changed, I swear. I like you. You're kind, you're honest, you're handsome-"

"Handsome? Me?" he laughed.

"Yes, you," Cordelia nodded. "You've treated me so wonderfully, and I've let my past heartbreak define everything. Hold us back, even though it's not been long." She rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb. "I'm not going to do that any longer. I hold nothing for Chrom, because... I'm excited to see where this can go... with you."

Kellam inched up the bed slightly, his eyes both tired and confused. "I don't understand."

"I... I think..." She exhaled. "I'm not sure how you did it, but I think I'm in love with you, Kellam." She heard his heart monitor speed up, and they both laughed nervously.

"In such short time? How are you sure?"

"Because I remember the accident." She saw him tilt his head slightly. "When I came to, I couldn't see you. I was afraid they wouldn't see you because of your defense mechanism... and I kept trying to call out your name, trying to move so I could see you, get to you. I just couldn't."

Kellam's eyes averted to the bedding. "I didn't know... I was unconscious."

"Then, when I woke up, the first thing I had to do was see you," Cordelia continued. "Kellam, I know I can be cruel sometimes..."

"Robin told me why."

Cordelia gave his hand a soft squeeze. "She... she did?"

"Your mother. She's strict. A perfectionist and expected you to be so."

She nodded. "But I can love. I can."

"So can I." Their eyes finally met. "I won't lie... I was ready to give up after you smacked me. But when Levi said I had been clinging onto the past and projecting it onto you... it messed me up. I felt so guilty, and I was so scared you wouldn't come back. But when you did, I just got angry again, because the words you said..."

"They hurt. I know. I'm sorry."

"However, I was also elated. It was odd to feel both at the same time."

Cordelia giggled. "I felt the same, so I get it."

"I knew, though."

"Knew?"

"That I was in love."

"O-Oh," Cordelia stammered, blushing. "When?"

"When I woke up to see you here," he replied with a smile. "That was enough."

"I... I see."

Kellam laughed. "You confessed your love so effortlessly, but when I confess mine, you get all embarrassed? Weirdo."

Cordelia's face puffed up in a pout. "I'm not weird! It's just... flustering!"

"Think it wasn't for me?"

"You were pretty composed!"

"I'm always composed."

"Well," Cordelia huffed, crossing her arms, "guess I'll just be composed too, then."

"Oh, really?" Kellam grinned, leaning up, brushing the back of his fingers on her cheek, making her shiver. "You're already failing."

"Because you're being unfair!"

"Unfair?"

"Yes."

He leaned in closer, and she could feel her heartbeat start to fasten. She heard his heart monitor beeping quicken, and she was worried a nurse would run in. By now, their lips were so close... "Then allow me to be unfair once more," he whispered.

Soft, gentle. Her eyes closed, taking it in. She put her hand on his cheek that she had smacked as an apology and as an act of tenderness. He ran his fingers through her hair before their lips parted. They looked at each other and giggled.

"You're blushing."

"So are you."

"About damn time. Jesus."

They jumped when they heard Levi speak. Cordelia nearly fell off the bed.

"How long were you and Robin standing there?"

"Oh, through the whole making up thing," Robin idly replied. "Nice moves, by the way, Kellam. Much better than the phone conversation you two first had. Awkward as hell."

"Sh-Shut-up, Robin. Geez," Kellam spoke in embarrassment.

"You know I'm just eggin' ya on," Robin grinned. "I'm glad you two made up. Really. It would've been sad to see such a cute couple go to waste."

"But just know that with any relationship, you're going to fight here and there," Levi reminded.

"Levi, oh my god. We're twenty-one and twenty."

"Yeah, I know. Just tossin' that out there. Free of charge."

Cordelia rubbed her temples and Kellam rolled his eyes.

"God, you two are annoying," they both spoke instantaneously.


	5. A Chance at a Chance

Kellam had been wrong about his schooling. The president over the college saw what had happened as nothing more than what it was: an accident that could not have been avoided. However, Kellam had to work exceptionally hard at catching up, getting homework and papers to his teachers, as well as taking tests he missed. When his roommate couldn't help him, Cordelia stepped in, as well as Robin, Olivia, and Henry to help in ways they could. Kellam was grateful for their help. Because of their injuries, their friends insisted on helping them everywhere, much to their disdain.

"Guys, come on," Kellam sigh, hobbling along behind them. "How are we supposed to strengthen ourselves if you won't let us carry at least our books?"

"Um, because college books are heavy. Duh," Robin retorted, glancing back at him. "Plus, you two need to save your energy."

"Huh? For what?" Cordelia asked, confused.

"For all that smoochy-smoochy, lovey-dovey crap you two have to catch up on!" Henry answered, grinning widely. Kellam used his crutch and pushed the back of Henry's knee in, nearly making him trip. "Hey! Not nice!"

"I can hear you breathing hard, Kellam. Need a break?" Olivia questioned as they neared a bench.

"No, I'm fine. Besides, gotta push myself a little, more and more each day. Not to mention that my class is just right up that small incline."

"I'll help ya up the incline," Henry beamed his unusual, always perpetuate smile.

"Henry, you can't carry my books, your books, and help me."

"He's stronger than he looks, trust me," Olivia spoke up. Immediately, she covered her mouth with her hands and shrunk back behind Cordelia. Robin wasn't going to miss the chance.

"Oh-ho! Is this coming from experience?"

"Guess the cat's outta the bag! Nya ha!" Henry laughed.

"H-Henry! It's not funny!" Olivia groaned in embarrassment. Cordelia and Kellam laughed as Robin nudged Olivia with her elbow.

"Come on. We're all adults here."

"Robin, really..." Olivia whimpered.

They reached the incline, and Kellam paused a moment to catch his breath. He turned to Cordelia and smiled. "Talk to you later?"

She nodded. "Of course."

And he kissed her, just a peck, shocking her slightly. They had only shared that one kiss at the hospital, and to get such a quick kiss... It still gave her goosebumps. Henry helped him on up, and Robin and Olivia grinned from ear to ear at Cordelia, who was blushing intensely.

"Oh, stop," she fussed. "Don't you two have a class to be?"

"Don't you have to go study?" Robin retaliated. They shared a laugh.

"See ya," Cordelia waved at them as they walked toward their class as she started toward the dorm. Her eyes then immediately focused on a man smoking a cigarette, business attire and sunglasses on, as he stood beside his car. No way. "Levi?" He hummed, taking a puff on his cigarette. She started towards him. "Don't you know those will kill you?"

"My job will probably kill me faster than these things will," he dryly rebutted. She gave him a stern look, making him sigh and toss the cigarette to the ground, stomping it out with his shoe. "Just like my wife, I swear. To be fair, I'm down from three packs to two, so I am working on quitting."

"Good," Cordelia smiled. Then, the million-dollar question. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking on my brother," he replied, exhaling the puff of smoke from before. Cordelia's smile became all the more gentle.

"You must really care about him."

Levi sighed, widening his stance between his legs and crossing his arms. "Look, I never wanted him to leave. He's the youngest- of course he's going to get lost in the woodwork. I tried to look after him, but..."

"I'm sure you did your best," Cordelia reassured, seeing the vivid regret in Levi's expression. "There's only so much a single brother can do."

"Yeah, well... I can see he's getting well-taken care of here," Levi smiled, tilting his head toward Cordelia. "I took the day off early, so this will be the last time I can see him for a while."

"Just how far do you live away, Levi?"

"Three... four hours. Depending on traffic, which was hell today," Levi huffed. "I know it's been a couple weeks, but I worry, you know?"

"Of course you do."

Levi cleared his throat and pushed his sunglasses further back on his nose. "Um." He stopped. Cordelia turned to him and motioned her hands in the air, laughing.

"'Um'?"

"It's rather apparent Kellam is fond of you, as I saw your declarations of love for each other."

"Oh, god, did you really have to bring that up again?" Cordelia blushed.

"I... talked to Mom and Dad when Kellam was in the hospital," Levi continued. "They live about two hours away and I convinced them that perhaps you and Kellam could join us for Thanksgiving."

Cordelia's heart jolted. "E-Excuse me?"

"It wasn't easy, but... I want to put the past behind us. And I know it was fiendish, but I thought maybe your being there would extinguish the fires slightly. And, even more fiendishly, I would like you to ask Kellam about it."

She jumped, putting a hand on her chest. "Me? Why me?"

"Because Kellam would take it better from you."

"Do you know that's only six weeks away?"

"Precisely. Which is why I did it now so if he needed time to decide, he had it."

Cordelia crossed her arms. "You're evil."

"I know."

"I should destroy you."

"I know," Levi laughed. "But think of it as a favor for a favor."

She recalled when he allowed her to talk to Kellam after she had smacked him and berated him at the hospital. She sighed. "Again, you're evil."

"I work for a business firm, what did you expect?" he chuckled. "Do this for me, and I will be extremely grateful."

She stared at him for the longest time- "Would you take off your damn sunglasses?!" (he did)- before saying anything. She sighed and put her hands on her hips, jutting one hip out, a scowl on her face. "How do we even know this is going to work on repairing their relationship?"

"We don't," Levi shrugged.

Cordelia gasped and backhanded his shoulder, but playfully. "Evil! This could make things worse!"

"My wife and kids will be there, too, so hopefully..."

"Speaking of your wife, how does she put up with you?" Cordelia muttered.

"You think _I'm_ bad? You just wait. She's a lawyer, you know."

"Oh, great," she grunted. "Fine. I'll do it. But when I'm there, you all better be nice to me. No pranks."

Levi put on his sunglasses. "Fine."

"You put your sunglasses on. Devil. You're gonna prank me!"

"Maybe I will. And Juniper- er, call her June. She prefers that."

"Your wife, I presume?"

"Indeed."

Cordelia held out her hand. "Okay. I do this, we're even. Got it?"

Levi clasped her hand and gave it a shake. "Nice handshake. And yeah, sure." He turned, opened his car door- "Oh, and, Cordelia?"

"Hmm?"

"Take care of him?"

She nodded. "I plan on it."

Levi smiled, got in his car, and left her there, thoughts running like mad through her mind. How would Kellam take to this? She would find out later that night, she supposed.

"He wants you to do what now?" Robin asked later that night, brushing her hair just after blow-drying it. "That's dirty."

"He's scared. I don't blame him."

"How are you going to do it?"

Cordelia tilted her head to the side. "Do it?"

"Phone? Text? In person?"

"Shit, I hadn't thought about that," she grumbled, slapping a hand to her forehead. "I had just presumed I'd tell him about on the phone tonight, but that just doesn't seem right, you know?" Robin shook her head. "I'll tell him tomorrow, in person."

"That's the best choice, I think. Don't you, Olivia?" Robin asked, turning her laptop towards Cordelia.

"Eh?! When did you put her on?!"

" _I've been on. I had to listen to that annoying hair-drier. You do know that thing is really loud over the computer, right?"_ Olivia fussed, rolling her eyes. _"Plus, I couldn't get in a word edge-wise because of Robin, but you know how that is."_

"Rude," Robin murmured.

"Anyway, yes, when it comes to something like this, it is best to deal with it in person. I'm certain Kellam would respect you more for it."

Cordelia flopped back on her bed- "YEOUCH!"

"Ribs again, huh? You keep forgetting, you've got about three weeks left before those babies are good to go," Robin reminded.

" _Do you and Kellam have to go to court, Cordelia?"_ Olivia asked.

"No. We settled outside. He's to pay our medical bills."

" _That's it? He nearly killed you two!"_

"We just wanted it to be over with," Cordelia sighed. "Plus, he was legitimately apologetic. He cried and hugged us. He said he had just been fired from his job at one of the stores at the mall and was texting his mom. Story checked out, so... we couldn't blame him fully."

"Oh, geez. Talk about a bad day..." Robin nearly whispered. "I guess he'll start compensation once he finds a job?"

"Yes," Cordelia answered. "He's around our age, even goes to this school. But I'd never seen him before."

"Well, this school is so damn big..."

" _That it is."_

"Well, I guess I'll turn in for the night. I'll text Kellam and tell him about tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm zonked, too. Night, girls."

" _Good night."_

The next day was an easy day for both Kellam and Cordelia. He had managed to catch up due to working so hard (he passed out from exhaustion the night he finished, which was on a Friday, and slept for two days), so after their two morning classes, they had the rest of the day to spend together. The crisp fall air was starting to turn chilly, but it was still warm enough to sit outside and enjoy the sunshine. They were on a bench, their backpacks with Henry and Robin, who had taken them to Robin and Cordelia's room. They knew Kellam would walk her back, so Henry would carry his backpack to wherever Kellam's roommate would meet them at and they'd go to their apartment together.

She hadn't slept much the night before, and he could tell. He knew something was on her mind, but he knew that she would tell him within her own time. He leaned his crutch on his side on the bench and took hold of one of her hands. Instantly, her cheeks felt hot.

"We haven't gotten to do this much. You know, since I'm 'Tiny Tim' right now."

She laughed, her ribs aching. "I wouldn't say you're Tiny Tim, Kellam. Have you even watched that movie or read the book?"

"Well, yeah. I was referring to the crutch and hobbling." She kept laughing. "You're making fun of me."

"Kellam, you're six-foot-seven and mostly muscle. Tiny Tim was a li'l thing."

"Jokes go over your head."

"You go over my head," she laughed harder. This made him laugh, as he was way taller than her. "I got the joke. It just didn't match."

He gave her hand a slight squeeze. "Feels nice."

"What do you mean?"

"This," he motioned between the two of them. "I appreciate their help, but Robin, Olivia, and Henry have been almost overdoing it. We really haven't had much of a chance to be together, just the two of us."

Cordelia had to agree with him. She knew they were just trying their best to help, but they weren't leaving them much time to be alone with each other. "Yeah..."

"Oh. Sorry, by the way."

"Huh?"

"Yesterday."

Now, she was really confused. "Yesterday?"

"I kissed you without asking."

She blushed, but smiled, waving it off with her hand. "Don't apologize for that. I was happy you did that. It just shocked me, is all. We hadn't kissed since the hospital, so it was nice." She inched closer. "In fact..." She leaned up and gave him a kiss, this one longer than the peck he had given her yesterday. When she pulled away, his cheeks were red, and he smiled.

"Wow. Okay," he oddly spoke. She giggled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I guess... I have to get used to that now. It's been a really long time," he said. "I like it. I just got to be careful."

"Careful?"

He diverted his gaze from her. "...Addicting."

"What? My lips?"

"Definitely."

If it were possible, steam would have been coming out of her ears like a tea kettle going off. "Kellam..."

"I bet people are wondering what a guy like me is doing with a woman like you," he spoke out of the blue. "I'm just your average Joe, and look at you." The put his fingers up like he was putting her in a picture frame. "You could be a model."

She shook her head. "I have my own insecurities, too, you know."

"Huh? Like what?"

Before she could stop herself, she brought her arms and hugged her chest. He raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You're worried about your size?"

"I've been called flat-chested more times than you can count."

"That's never really mattered to me," he shrugged. "You're fine just the way you are."

"A-cups are not fine."

"Who cares about that? Sure, guys like them- girls, too- but that's not what their purpose is for."

She stared at him, disbelief in her eyes. "You're... unbelievable."

He winced. "Did... did I say something wrong?"

"No," she shook her head. "You said everything right. How were you not taken before me?"

"I told you, I was. Miriel. But that's a hatchet long-since buried. After that, I just... was never noticed again." He smiled and put a hand on her cheek. "Until you." He lowered his hand, and she smiled. Then, her smile faded when she remembered Levi's wish. "Whoa, hey, what happened?"

"Kellam... ugh, I hate to do this, but..."

"What?"

She put her hand on his unhurt knee. "I saw and talked to Levi yesterday."

"Levi? When? Where?"

"When Henry was helping you up the hill to your class," she answered. "He was secretly checking up on you. Said he was worried, but it was all for nothing." She nudged his arm with her elbow. "Apparently, you've got a decent girlfriend and some pretty good friends."

"Levi..." Kellam breathed, looking down. "He was always looking out for me. He has a family of his own. He needs to focus on them."

"He does, Kel. He was just worried how you were getting along, is all."

Kellam could tell by the look in her eyes there was something else. "Go on."

She bit her lip. "Well... he talked to your parents, and they've invited you and me over for Thanksgiving."

Kellam's eyes widened, and he stiffened. "What?"

"Mm-hm," she nodded. "He said that he thinks enough time has passed that maybe... maybe you can fix things."

Kellam's hold on her hand tightened, and his other fist was clenched. "They weren't there during anything. Not when I was nearly killed... not for you or me... I haven't seen or spoke to them in years. Why should I do it now?"

With her other hand, she put it on top of his that was holding hers. "You even told me you wished you could go back in time and fix things. We know you can't do that, but you can fix them now."

"Who's to say it'll even work, Cori?"

She rubbed his hand with her thumb. "It's worth a shot though. Don't you think?"

He looked into her brown eyes, locked firm on his, speaking the truth in ways words could not. His tension went away as he sighed. "Levi put you up to this?"

"Yes."

"Because he was too scared to do it himself," Kellam muttered.

"Well... yeah. You're kinda intimidating, Kellam."

"What? How?"

"Again. Six-foot-seven, mostly muscle. How much do you weigh?"

Kellam feigned a gasp and put his hand up to his chest, reeling back. "You never ask such a personal question as that!" he dramatically stated. They laughed, and while doing so, "Two-thirty."

"Yeah. See?"

"Yeah, but he asked a five-foot-five... how much do _you_ weigh?"

"Rude!" she joked. "Like I'm revealing that! ...One-hundred-five."

"Good God..." Kellam tensed. "Eat, woman!"

"I do! I just have a high metabolism!"

"Anyway, yeah, to do his bidding for him? What a baby."

Laughter came from her. "Don't be mean. He was doing it out of care."

"He's still a baby. My older brother, and can't even... Oh, you bet I'll rag on him for this at Thanksgiving."

Cordelia's face lit up as she beamed. "So that means...?"

He nodded. "We're going."

She squealed and hugged him, her ribs aching slightly. "Thank you for listening, Kellam!"

"Well, you're right. It's worth a shot. I'd like to have a family, you know?"

She nodded. Even if her mother was prudent and difficult, they and her father got along very well. She couldn't imagine being without a family.

Six weeks. She marked it down. And then, it hit her.

"Kellam, wait a second... I'm going with you."

"Yeah?"

"So that means..."

His eyes were quizzical. "Um...?"

"It means we're official!"

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "Haven't we been official for a while now?"

"But you're introducing me to your parents!" Her face then filled with dread. "Oh god. You're introducing me to your parents..."

"I'm the one that has to worry about that, not you!"

"Silly!" She playfully backhanded his unhurt shoulder. "It's the mothers you always have to worry about when you're a woman!"

"And it's the fathers when you're a man!" Kellam agreed.

"We'll deal with it when the time comes?" she asked.

"Deal."


	6. Illumination Number 3

_*Heeeere comes the smut.*_

Six weeks came and went, and before Cordelia knew it, it was the night before they were to head to Kellam's parents' the following day. They had arranged for a Greyhound; Kellam felt too badly for them to take Cordelia's car and ensured them Greyhounds weren't as bad as they rap they received. Their injuries were finally better, Kellam's leg now finally out of its brace and their bodies no longer aching. His roommate had an away game that night, and Robin decided to go, so Kellam suggested that since they were going to leave a bit early in the morning that perhaps Cordelia stay in the apartment with him.

"I'll sleep on the couch, and you can sleep on my bed," he said.

"I'll have no such thing," she argued. "We'll sleep in the same bed." When she realized what she said, she blushed. "I mean... a couch can't be comfortable for a big guy like you."

He nodded. "Yeah... it is a little couch."

"Then there we have it. Besides, we'll both get better rest that way. I think it'll be nice." She turned towards the dorm. "Follow me. I'll get my stuff together, and you can keep me company when I do it."

Kellam followed her to her dorm and on inside. They were on the first floor, so it didn't take them long to get to the room she and Robin shared. She unlocked it with a key, the two going in and her shutting the door behind them. Kellam looked around the room and crossed his arms.

"Kinda small, isn't it?"

"There was a mix-up when they were putting us in our rooms," Cordelia answered, opening her closet, reaching up and standing up on her tiptoes,taking a suitcase in hand. "We were supposed to have a suite, but noooo. They accidentally gave it to two sorority girls."

"I'm actually surprised you're not a sorority girl yourself," Kellam spoke as Cordelia placed the suitcase on her bed. She gave him a glare, and he put his hands up in defense. "It's just, you come from a wealthy family, and-"

"I'm not like them," she interrupted. Kellam eyed her suitcase and smiled. Main color was red with small, white wings. Just like her. "I never really could stand the preppy girls. I mean, sure, sometimes I'm high maintenance, but..."

"Sometimes?"

Cordelia giggled. "Yes, sometimes." She had already packed three pairs of skinny jeans, three nice shirts, then her pajamas, which consisted of short shorts and a tank top.

"Cordelia, you're only going to be gone a day."

"You have to be prepared!" she fussed, turning around with her hands on her hips. She walked to her closet and picked out a pair of tennis shoes, then a couple nice pairs of shoes. She looked at Kellam again and cleared her throat. He tilted his head to the side, a grin on his face.

"What?"

"I'm packing my unmentionables-"

"You mean your underwear?"

"Kellam!"

"Cori, really?" he laughed.

"I don't want you to see!"

"Fine, fine," he continued to laugh. "I'll turn around."

She waited until his back was to her, then reached into her underwear drawer, getting three pairs of panties and three bras... and a sports bra to sleep in. She didn't know why, she just always felt more comfortable wearing one to bed. She put them in her suitcase.

"Okay."

Kellam was grinning as he turned around. "You're hilarious, you know that?" She then walked over to a set of drawers and pulled out a small bag. "What's that for?"

"Makeup!" she answered, putting in her suitcase. "It has everything I need. Wait... Hair-drier-"

"We have one. Cori, really, you're over-packing."

Cordelia clicked her tongue. "Typical man. Never thinking ahead. What if we get stuck up there for whatever reason?"

"We're not going to, oh for heaven's sake," Kellam sighed. "It's supposed to be beautiful, sunny... a little chilly-"

"Jackets!"

"Just use the one you normally wear. It looks nice on you," Kellam complimented. Cordelia blushed. "It does."

"O-Okay. Oh! Toothbrush and toothpaste!" She grabbed those and tossed them in a little plastic baggie before putting them in her suitcase. "Deodorant! Razor, too!"

"Love, calm down! You're gonna have a coronary if you don't."

She stopped, her hands suddenly weak. "What was that?"

Kellam bit his lip. "Shoot, sorry. It just came out of my mouth. I'm sorry."

She turned around, shaking her head with a smile on her face. "No, I... I liked it."

Kellam's worried expression changed into a smile. "Really?"

"Mmhm," she nodded. She turned back around and finished packing. "Okay. I think I'm ready."

"That only took about an hour," Kellam messed with her.

"You hush," she picked back, reaching up to try to poke his cheek. She had to stand on her tiptoes, which made him laugh.

"Wanna try that again?"

"If you weren't so damn tall!"

At Kellam's apartment, they got out of her car, Kellam carrying her suitcase as she followed him to his and his roommate's room. He unlocked it with a keycard, and the door opened. She followed in and was surprised to see that it was actually decent. Kellam sat her suitcase on the couch and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, it's not much, but it is what it is. Two bedroom, two bathroom. As you can see, the kitchen, dining room, and living room kinda all connect. And it's kinda plain, but-"

"But it's much better than my dorm room," Cordelia smiled. "I like it. It's completely you. I've not met your roommate yet, so-"

"Oh, it's like him, too, believe me," Kellam smiled. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving!" Cordelia groaned, putting her hand on her stomach. "I had to skip lunch today because a stupid paper was due."

"That's why you're so scrawny," Kellam fussed. "What do you want?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, we could cook, or we could do take-out."

Cordelia then gasped. "Kellam! We don't have anything to-"

"Relax, I thought of that," Kellam interrupted. "Sweet potato pie has always been a family staple, so I'm going to cook that later."

Cordelia crossed her arms. "So, you cook?"

"Yeah, and I'm actually kinda decent. You?"

"It's been a while, but yes," she answered. "Our dorm only has one kitchen, and it's on the third floor- the guys' floor. Like I'm going up there."

Kellam patted her on the top of her head. "Smart girl."

"But when I was at home, I cooked with Mom all the time. So, let's cook! What do you have?"

Kellam opened up the refrigerator and looked inside. "Hmm... other than the stuff I have for the sweet potato pie, looks like chicken that's cut into strips, peppers, snap peas, broccoli, squash, and zucchini."

"Do you have soy sauce?"

Kellam looked to the side door- "Yup."

"Stir-fry it is!" Cordelia clapped her hands together. "You have an iron skillet?"

"Naturally," Kellam nodded. He pointed to a cabinet, which Cordelia went to, opened it up, and found several. "...My roommate eats a lot. He's always cooking. So I have to have several, because by the time I wanna cook myself something, only one or two are left."

"Gotcha," Cordelia giggled. She grabbed one and showed it to him. "Big enough?"

He nodded. "Definitely. It's just the two of us."

Cordelia rolled up her sleeve, reached in her pocket and pulled out a hairbow, and tied her hair back. "Time to get cookin'."

Kellam looked at her and stopped everything for just a moment. "Huhn."

At this, she suddenly became self-aware. She felt around herself and looked for anything that could give her a reflection. "W-What? Something on me?"

"No. Just the first time I've seen you with a ponytail. It's cute."

"O-Oh," she stammered, her eyes moving away from his. "Thank you."

He chortled, and after having placing their ingredients on the middle island of the kitchen, he shut the refrigerator door. He rolled up his sleeves as well, and the two started cooking together. It was sort of comedic, in a way. He was so big compared to her, and with the tiny kitchen, they kept bumping into each other. Or course, Cordelia would bounce off him as though she were nothing, and he'd apologize every time.

"You need to shrink a little," Cordelia joked.

"Oh, okay. I'll start working on that," Kellam sarcastically responded. "Look, why don't I have the knives? You're short- you may stab me."

Cordelia held a knife toward him. "Keep making short remarks, and I may do it on purpose."

Kellam laughed. "Fine, I gotcha. How about this? Looks like the stir-fry is getting along fine. I'll add more to it when it's needed. How about you start on the sweet potato pie?"

Cordelia suddenly got really nervous. "You trust me with that?"

"Of course I do."

She swallowed hard, then nodded. "I'll make the best yet!"

After everything was finished, they ate their stir-fry, which was-

"This is amazing!" Kellam munched.

"Mm-hm! I think we could be on one of those cooking shows," Cordelia agreed just before taking another bite. "I just hope your family likes the pie."

"I'm positive they will," her boyfriend assured. "You seemed to have put everything into making it."

"Well, we'll find out tomorrow, won't we?"

"Yeah... tomorrow..."

That tone. She knew. "You're scared... aren't you?"

Kellam swallowed his bite and put the fork down in the bowl. His body language alone told her all she needed to know. "Scared? Scared as hell..." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I was twelve when they kicked me out. I've fended for myself ever since."

"Is that why you're so muscular?" Cordelia asked. "Because of what happened when you were young?"

A nod. "Even now, I have this mentality... if I'm not strong enough... what's gonna happen to me?" He then looked at her. "To you?"

She sat her bowl down on the coffee table and turned toward him on the couch. "Kellam, I'll be fine. I may be a poor runner, but Robin, Olivia, and I take self-defense classes all the time."

"No offense, Cori, but if a guy like me were to come up to you..."

She grunted and picked her bowl back up, shoving a guilty bite in her mouth. "Ah."

"Yeah... So, I have to be. That's why it killed me to be down for so long after the accident. I was vulnerable. So were you. Sure, we had help, but I was still worried." He then smiled. "But that's all behind us. We're better now, and that's what matters."

 _Kellam..._ she thought. She continued eating, but he took too much upon himself.

After supper, they cleaned up, and Cordelia asked if she could take a shower. Once she did, she used Kellam's hair-drier and put on her sleepwear. She hoped he wouldn't think her differently without her makeup and usual nice apparel on as she stepped out of the bathroom and into the living room. He turned to her and just... stared. She stood there, twisting one leg, her arm cradling the other one as she eyed the floor.

"Um... I know it's not what you're used to-"

"No. It's better than what I'm used to," he interrupted. "This is the real you. And you're beautiful."

She nearly melted right there. Why did he have to say the right things? She wasn't very confident in her looks, but he couldn't take his eyes off her. Finally...

"Uh, shouldn't you shower?"

He shook his head, snapping himself out of it. "Yeah. Sorry."

She waited, watched an episode of Fixer Upper on Hulu as he showered. It was getting late, and they would be going to bed soon. The thought of sharing a bed with him made her heart flutter. Was he a cuddler? Did he hog the bed or covers? Did he snore? Her thoughts were interrupted when he came out in pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. He walked into the living room and laughed.

"Fixer Upper?"

"My mom got me on this show. Did you know he ate a dead cockroach once?" Cordelia shuddered. "He asked his wife to kiss him, and she wouldn't. Then he said he started feeling sick. That house had been vacant for years. Who knows how long that thing had been dead!"

Kellam shuddered himself. "That's gross, even for me. Was it a bet?"

"Yeah, he got like... ten bucks off it."

"That's it?" he chuckled. "Gross." He stretched. "Well, I'm gonna hit the hay. You gonna join or stay up a bit longer?"

"No, I'll join."

She turned off the PS4 and TV and followed him to his room, where he shut the door behind him. Of course, he had a king-sized bed, but she still wondered if she'd have enough room.

"Which side?"

"Hmm?"

"I usually sleep on the left side, but what side do you sleep on?" he asked her.

"Right."

"You're not just saying that because I said I sleep on the left?" he prodded.

"No! I really do sleep on the right," she puffed. Kellam turned on the lamp and turned the overhead light off, and the two climbed in bed. "This is... different."

"Yeah... but a good different."

She turned over to face him, just as he had turned over to face her.

"You're still nervous."

"Yeah."

She placed a hand on his cheek. "I really, truly believe everything will be fine, Kel. Truly."

He sighed and put his hand on top of her hand. "You have no idea how much you being here is helping me." She shook her head, but he kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes. "No, really. I would be an absolute basket-case right now if not for you."

"I guess I just have that calming affect around people," Cordelia grinned.

"I really think you do." He moved closer to her, intertwining their fingers together. "You've done so much for me since I met you three months ago."

Cordelia hummed, closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them. "Kinda seems like a whirlwind romance, huh?"

"Kinda," Kellam agreed. "But I don't want it to stop. Ever."

Her brown eyes softened. "You really do love me."

"Is that so bad?"

She shook her head. "Because I really do love you, too."

Kellam moved to where he was above her, his hands on either side of her head, his gaze down on her. She laid there, now on her back, looking up at him, her arms up near his hands. Her heart was beating so fast, she could scarcely breathe. He leaned down and kissed her lips, then pulled away. Her eyes were closed, as if she were expecting more, but she opened them when she realized he wasn't moving.

"I won't do more unless you say," he gently told her.

"Kellam..." she whispered, amazed.

"I won't lie. It's not easy stopping sometimes," he informed her. "But I want the time to be right. For the both of us."

One of her hands wrapped around his wrist, and she smiled at him. "The time is right, Kellam."

His gentle eyes read into hers. "Are you certain?"

She nodded. "I am."

He put a hand on her cheek. "I know it's been a while for the both of us. I'll be gentle, I promise."

"I know you will," she murmured.

He kissed her again, small, tender kisses. Her face, her cheeks, the tip of her nose. His mouth moved to her mouth again, and this time, the kissing was more fervent. His tongue licked her bottom lip, and she knew what that meant. She parted her lips, and their tongues met. It was gentle, but becoming more heated with each second. His hand moved from her cheek, as did his other from beside her head, and he removed his shirt. She finally saw his scar, and for a moment, she just stared at it... until she found herself reaching, her fingers tracing it. If it hadn't been for his best friend, he wouldn't have been here. If it hadn't been for Kellam, she wouldn't have been here. He stopped and looked away, his eyes vivid with self-doubt and shame.

"Ugly, isn't it?" he asked. "I'm sorry you have to see it..."

She rose up, sitting up and shaking her head. "No. No, not at all. It's what makes you... you." She kissed him once and took hold of one of his hands. "Had your friend not saved you... I would've been without you. And the thought scares me." She traced the scar with her fingers again. "This is your family's fault, and I hope they answer to it. But to me, it's a sign that you are alive. That you made it, despite all odds."

"Cordelia..." Kellam whispered, and he kissed her. Her tank top came off, and he took off her sports bra, but she immediately covered herself. He shook his head. "Don't hide yourself from me. You're too beautiful for that." Slowly, she removed her hands,and he smiled. "See? Just as I thought. Beautiful."

They continued where they had left off kissing, and her short were off next, as well as he pjs. His lips left her lips and trailed down her throat. He was careful not to leave any marks, but each kiss he left on her neck felt like electricity. He went lower until she felt him take a nipple in his mouth, his other hand taking the other breast and massaging it. She let out a low moan, and he thought he was going to lose himself right there. His tongue flicked her nipple, and she moaned louder. His hand gave the other breast a soft squeeze, then he changed positions. Her breathing became more erratic, and even more so when his lips left her breasts and trailed down her stomach. His hands took hold of her underwear and pulled them off. She covered her face with her hands, but he reached up and took them away.

"You're really beautiful, Cori. Don't ever doubt that."

He went back down and licked along the insides of her thighs, close to her womanhood. She shuddered, clenching the bedding. He kissed, licked, drew closer... and his tongue entered her folds, separating them as he licked her to her core. She cried out louder than she meant to, but he didn't mind at all. Her hands grabbed onto his hair, and he continued to give all his attention to her most sensitive area. She was a moaning, squirming mess, and she was worried she was being too loud. His fingers felt like fire on her skin, and she could feel every fiber of his tongue. His tongue circled around her nub, then he sucked on it gently, and he felt her legs start to shake. Softly, he inserted a finger, making her gasp and clench his hair. Not only was he fingering her, but he was eating her out, and very well. She was nearly to the breaking point, her legs shaking all the more then-

"Kellam!" she gasped, her back arching. He tasted her orgasm as it rocked her body, but he wouldn't stop. Not until it was all ridden out. Finally- "K-Kellam! Please!"

He pulled his finger out, wiped his mouth off, and rose up again over her, looking down at her frazzled body. She was still contorting from the orgasm, but then doubt reared its ugly head.

"Was it... okay?"

She eyed him down. "Was it... okay...? Kellam, that... was amazing." She spread her legs farther, surprising him. "I'm ready."

"Are you sure? We can stop here."

She nodded. "I want you. As much of you as I can have, if not all. Give me your everything."

Her words sent shivers down his spine, and he took off his boxers. At the sight of his erection, Cordelia blushed and closed her legs slightly.

"You're joking."

"What?" Kellam panicked.

"There's no way it can go in..."

"Huh? O-Oh." Kellam blushed this time. "I didn't think it was..."

"Well, it is," Cordelia said. "I..."

He kissed her. "I'll be gentle."

She nodded. "I know."

She laid back down, and he positioned himself between her legs. "Are you ready?" She nodded, and he began to insert it. She winced, for it had been a while. "Tell me if we need to stop."

"N-No," she hissed. "Keep going."

He grit his teeth. "It's tight... Relax for me..."

She tried, and soon enough, it was mostly in. She would be sore, no doubt. Kellam hadn't moved in a bit, and she was confused.

"C-Can I move now?"

"Yes. It's fine now."

He pulled out some and moved back in, eliciting a gasp from her- a painful one.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's fine. Keep going."

He did as she requested, and soon, the pain went away, and she couldn't help but to smile and moan.

"You okay?" Kellam asked, still penetrating her.

"I'm perfect. Are you?" she breathed. Her legs wrapped around him, and she started moving her hips with him. She winced slightly, as more of him went inside her, but she was moaning and sighing... She had wanted, dreamed of this. He was right there, with her, them both sharing one of the most intimate experiences a couple could share, and she couldn't help but to release a couple of tears. Kellam knew right away what they meant, as he reached up and wiped them away, then giving gentle kisses where they had been; he had wanted it, too. Kellam hooked one of his legs around his elbow and hiked it up, allowing him to go deeper. She cried out in ecstasy, her arms throwing themselves around him, fingers digging long, red marks into his skin. He sped up, as she did, and he felt as though he was going to lose his mind. She let out a loud cry as her back arched again, her fingernails tearing open his flesh, and he felt her orgasm. It was all he could do to hold back. He turned them over to where she was on top, and she started riding him, his hands on her hips, helping her move up and down. Her hands went up to her own breasts, playing with them as she sighed and continued to make noise. He couldn't help himself either. He would let out moans as well, sighs that she heard well.

"Cori... I love you."

"I love you, too. God, do I love you," she gasped. "Kellam... oh god..." She closed her legs together, riding him much differently. It made it tighter for the both of them, and he threw his head back against the pillow. She kept riding until she gasped loudly, and he felt another orgasm again. This time, though... he couldn't...

"Shit..." he groaned. "Cori, I gotta-"

She understood and got off, putting her mouth over his member as he came. He stared at her in shock as she swallowed what came from him, and when he was through, she pulled away and smiled.

"What?"

"You're just... full of surprises," he breathed. "And, I don't know... This was..."

"Perfect?"

He nodded. She moved beside him and laid her head on his chest, where she could hear his pounding heart. She knew hers was pounding just as hard. He reached up and turned off the lamp, knowing they both would fall asleep any time soon.

"Sorry."

"Huh?"

"For hurting you."

She shook her head once. "It would've hurt regardless. Remember, it's been a while."

"...Was I-"

"Yes, Kellam. You should have no doubts."

He wrapped his arm around her and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Neither should you."

She giggled. "I kinda expected this."

"Do what?"

"No," she shook her head. "Not really expected. Wanted." Because of the moonlight, shining through the blinds, she could see him. "Is... that so bad?"

"No. I did, too. But I didn't bring you over her for that. It just... happened."

"Kellam, I know. I enjoyed it. Greatly."

"Yeah?"

"Mm-hm. I'd like to do it again sometime."

Laughter came from her boyfriend. "I think I would, too."

Quiescence. Then, very sleepily...

"Kellam?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"See you tomorrow."

Then, the silence of the night took over, Kellam with his arm around her and her head on his chest, as well as, unbeknownst to the both of them, her hand on his scar.


	7. Reprise

She opened her eyes when she realized she was alone in the bed. She bit her lip when she saw blood in streaks on his sheets, knowing he had done that to him. Yet, she wasn't guilty. She looked around and could hear the shower running, so she got up, grabbed some clothes out of her bag, and headed toward the bathroom; she was glad he hadn't locked the door. As quietly as she could, she opened the door, closed it, and sat her clothes on the sink. She then opened the shower curtain, making Kellam jump and her laugh.

"What? Did I scare you?"

"Yes!" he huffed. "God... What are you doing in here?"

She was already naked, so she motioned to herself. "Things got pretty hot and sweaty last night. I think I need a shower, too."

"O-Oh," Kellam stammered, finally understanding. "It's gonna be a tight squeeze for you."

"I'll be fine."

She got in with him, the hot water relaxing her sore muscles. She didn't know that without sex for a while, your body would be sore in places she didn't even know could be sore. She let out a low sigh, but it was loud enough for her boyfriend to hear.

"Tense?"

"Just sore."

"Sorry about that..."

She looked at him. "Aren't you?"

"Well, to be honest, yeah. My back especially. What did you do to it, Freddy Krueger?"

"I didn't mean-"

He poked her cheek, interrupting her. "I'm just messing. Glad I could please."

"What time is it?"

"Eight. I figured I'd shower, fix us some breakfast while you got ready, then head out."

"You got the ice for the cooler so the pie will stay cold?"

"Yup! It's still in the fridge, though."

"Good. I like French Toast. Do you?"

"Yes."

"Sound good for breakfast? I won't fix much, since we're eating at noon. Just a couple pieces for the both of us."

She nodded. He then jerked when he felt her arms around him, and he glanced back at her, stunned. She was smiling. He smiled to himself then gave her hands a soft squeeze.

"I don't know why my roommate's not back yet. Even if it is out of state, they're usually back by morning."

"Maybe the bus broke down or something. Come to think of it, Robin hadn't texted me this morning, because I left her a note saying where I'd be. I'm sure she'd want the details."

Kellam shrugged. "Knowing them two, they probably got back, when to your dorm-"

"Ugh, don't even mention that. Not in my dorm room..." Cordelia interrupted, letting Kellam go and giving his shoulders a playful slap.

"Ouch! Tch-tch-tch!" he winced, the scratches stinging.

"Oh! Sorry! I forgot!"

He opened the shower curtain. "Well, I'm through. French Toast will be done in a jiffy."

He closed the shower curtain, and she could hear him drying off then leaving the bathroom. She looked around the shower to see a toothbrush and toothpaste- _He must be the type to brush his teeth in the shower,_ she thought to herself. She hurried, finished, and dressed, brushing her hair and teeth and putting on makeup before drying her hair. She remembered Kellam saying her hair looked cute up in a ponytail, so she put a couple side-braids in and tied it back. Her outfit was blue skinny jeans, a dark-purple, long-sleeve shirt, a white scarf with purple wings to go around her neck, and black flats. Hopefully, she would impress his family.

When she walked out of the bathroom, instantly her stomach growled, smelling the French Toast. Into the kitchen she went, and there stood Kellam, already eating his.

"Couldn't wait for me?" she joked.

"I didn't know how long you'd take," he answered. "You look great."

She held her arm out and stood on her tiptoes. "Really?"

"Have I ever lied to you?"

She smiled and went to his side to eat her portion of French Toast. When they were through, it was time to go, so they put the ice and pie in the cooler, walked outside, and waited for the Greyhound, which showed up in time. They got on, and Kellam could tell Cordelia felt awkward.

"Never been on one?" he asked. She shook her head. "You'll be fine. It's just two hours. I just wish I had a vehicle myself, ya know. It's not fair for you to drive everywhere."

They found two seats, and she let Kellam sit next to the window so no one would bump into him or anything. She sat down beside him and shook her head.

"I really don't mind."

"I do, though."

She decided to change the subject. "So, about last night..."

"Hmm?"

"I just want to thank you."

He raised an eyebrow, confused. "Thank me? For?"

She paused, then simply smiled. "Nothing. Just thank you."

The brunet moved back slightly, confused. "Oookay. Then... thank you, too."

She laughed, making sure not to drop the cooler. "We're both awkward at this, huh? Still, even after three months."

He chuckled, looking out the window. "Ah, we'll get there. Eventually. I hope." He Then turned to her. "So, how did you, Robin, and Olivia meet?"

"Oh, we grew up in the same little cul-de-sac," she answered, her eyes closed, thinking back on childhood days. "We were close, but I had a best friend I'd known pretty much since we were toddlers. After she..." She shook her head. "Anyway, Robin and Olivia have been there for me since. Particularly Robin. She's been a godsend, no joke."

"Well according to my best friend, she's pretty great to him," Kellam nodded. "I'm glad. His last relationship wasn't good at all. He was used, and it messed him up for a while."

"Really? That's sad..." Cordelia whispered. "I'm sure Robin is taking care of him."

"She is. It's kinda tough of them since he's on the basketball team, but she's really patient."

"She always has been," the red-head addressed. "I've never seen someone as patient as her. You and I both know I tend to... ya know..."

"Be a hot head at times?" Kellam grinned.

"Yeah, that," she blushed. "But she would always be the first to calm me down, even when we were little." She then looked at Kellam. "So, I know you were the rowdy kid growing up, but what else did you do? You know, when your friend's family took you in?"

"Oh, we were both dorks," Kellam grinned. "We'd watch Toonami, stay up late and watch InuYasha and all that. We still are into anime."

Cordelia blushed. "I... I like anime, too."

"Hey, yeah! Dorks together!" Kellam laughed. "Really, I don't see what the bad rap is about it. Sure, there's some... rather odd ones out there, but there are really great ones, too. What's your favorite?"

"Action is Fullmetal Alchemist. Romance is Clannad."

"Cowboy Bebop for me. Romance, I'd have to say Beyond the Boundary," Kellam chided in. "Oh man, listen to us..."

Cordelia giggled. "Like they'll ever see us again, Kellam. My friends were never really into anime, so I had only myself to watch it with. Glad I can talk to someone about it now."

They chatted about various things here and there, and before they knew it, they were pulling up to Kellam's parents' house. Cordelia got up to get off the bus, but noticed he wasn't moving. She reached down and took hold of one of his hands.

"It'll be all right," she reassured. He nodded, stood up, and they both left the bus. The bus left them behind, the two of them standing in front of a smaller house than Cordelia expected. However, it was beautiful. It was painted a light gray with white paneling and fixtures. The two giant oak trees in the front were only just now starting to lose their leaves. What appeared to be a flower garden was in front of either sides of the house, the front door separating them.

"Wow. I guess they fixed it up after all these years," Kellam murmured. There were several cars parked in front of the house, and Kellam took in a shaky breath. Cordelia still had his hand in hers.

"I'm right here," she told him. "I'm not going anywhere."

He nodded, and they headed up the stairs to the house. They reached the door, and Kellam raised his fist to knock... and stopped. Then, the door flew open, and there was Levi, with a baby in his arms.

"Kellam! Cordelia! I thought I saw you two coming up the steps!" he greeted. He looked at the baby. "Can you say hi to Uncle Kellam? Hmm?"

Kellam eyed the baby, awed. "This is my...?"

"Daughter. Your nephew is in the den playing with Nolan." He moved to the side. "Well, come on in."

"U-Um..."

"We'd love to," Cordelia smiled, entering the house, pulling Kellam with her. As soon as they entered the house, it was as though you could hear a pin drop. Cordelia could feel the tension, but she just clung onto Kellam's hand and the cooler that held the pie. The house was beautiful on the inside, nothing at all like Kellam had remembered it. Of course, he hadn't been there long... All eyes were on Kellam, and she held fast onto his hand. He wanted to run. This was the first time she had ever seen him cowardly.

"So, what's inside the cooler, Cordelia?" Levi asked, nodding his head toward it.

"Oh, um, sweet potato pie."

"Oh, Dad likes that. Don't ya, Dad?" Levi called. "Most are already in the living room. It's the only place big enough for everyone. "Mom? You still cooking? Kellam's here?"

"Kellam?" they heard a gasp. A rather tall woman, around six feet, came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. Cordelia could see where they got their looks from now when she saw her.

"...Hi, Mom..." It was barely audible. She slowly walked to him, her eyes on him, a stunned expression on her face. "I... I came back. Only for a bit."

"Good. For a bit. Now leave," one of his brothers lashed.

"Judah, no," Levi hissed.

At Judah's vicious words, Kellam's mother stopped and nodded. "Go on into the living room. It's ready."

There was a long table where the adults sat, and a smaller one where the kids sat. Levi's wife, Juniper, held their infant daughter. They walked into the room, and Cordelia sat the cooler on the table, opened it, and pulled out the pie, setting it on the table. Kellam's mom then took the cooler and put it in the kitchen, only to return to the living room and sat next to her husband. Levi shared a tense smile.

"So, everyone, this is Kellam's girlfriend. Cordelia, you ready to meet the whole family?"

Cordelia's eyes scanned the table at the many faces. "I'll do my best."

"Okay. You already know my wife, June. My daughter is Dahlia, son is Mikael." He pointed to his parents. "Mom is Hope, Dad is Chester. The tallest one in the family, next to dad, is also the oldest. He's Carter. He's a pro basketball player."

"I've heard of you!" Cordelia awed, looking at him. "We don't get TV in the dorm, but I see you in the paper all the time. I never put two-and-two together."

"Yeah, well, I'm sure Kellam doesn't talk about us all that much, huh?"

"Carter..." Levi sighed. "The one next to Carter is his wife, Vivian. Their son is at the table with the kids. Etan, say hi."

"Hi!" came a small voice. "Then, there's the brother Ivan. He works with your mom at the bank."

"No kidding?" Cordelia gasped.

"She's nice," Ivan simply stated.

"That's his fiancee, River. This brother is Daniel. Next is Wyett, with his wife Quinn. They're expecting in the spring. Xander is next. Kenton. Judah. And at last Cooper."

"Got all that?" Kenton asked with a grin. Cordelia laughed.

"Um..."

"It's all right. We expect you'll learn in time," Levi chuckled. "Now, let's eat!"

They all dug in... all but Kellam. Cordelia looked at his empty plate then to his hands in his lap to see them shaking.

"Hey, Kellam. You've never been selfish before. Go on," Judah lashed.

At this, Kellam rose up from the table and exited the house, both Levi and Hope calling after him. Levi's eyes locked onto Cordelia's, and she knew what that meant. She followed after him. Outside, on the porch, Kellam was gripping the banisters, his breathing coming out in gasps, and he was inhaling too quickly. He was shaking intensely, and soon, he collapsed to his knees, still gripping firmly on the banister. Cordelia didn't know what was going on; she'd never seen this before. She went back inside the house and went to Levi, bending down to his ear to whisper.

"Levi, something is wrong..."

"What do you mean?"

"He's breathing way too fast, and he's shaking, and-"

Levi was on his feet in no time and out the door, Cordelia following. She could've sworn to hear Hope fussing at Judah, but she didn't care. Once outside again, Levi knelt down next to Kellam.

"Kellam? Kellam, it's Levi. Can I touch you?"

Kellam shook his head.

"Huh? What-"

"Shh!" Levi sharply ordered. Cordelia was confused. What was going on? "Kellam, it's okay. Listen to me, since I can't touch you. You have to breathe right. You know if you don't, you'll pass out. Slow down. Slooooow down." Levi inhaled deeply then exhaled deeply. "Like that. Remember?" Kellam was breathing even faster now, so fast, Cordelia took a step forward, wanting to do something. But she had no idea what was happening... She felt helpless. "Kellam, Kellam. Kellam, listen to me. Listen to my voice. You're okay. You're o-"

At once, Kellam was falling forwards, but Levi put his hand on his forehead so it wouldn't hit the banister; Kellam's arms went limp to his sides, and Levi glared at the door.

"Damn it, Judah..." He then looked at Cordelia. "Cordelia, you may want to go inside. When he wakes up..."

"Wakes up? Did he just pass out?"

"Yes." He looked at Kellam then to his watch. "Fifteen seconds... This one was bad. May be a minute..."

"Levi... what happened to him?"

"He had a panic attack. It happe-" Kellam jerked and pushed Levi back. "Whoa!" Cordelia caught onto him, as he was nowhere as bulky as Kellam. Kellam didn't move from his place, but looked around in a daze, breathing heavy. Cordelia moved to him-

"No!" Levi whispered, forcing her to stop. He then stepped cautiously forward. "Kellam?"

"...Who?"

"Shit..." Levi sighed through gritted teeth. "That's you. Kellam. This is me. Your brother, Levi."

"Levi?"

Levi then motioned for Cordelia to come over. She did.

"Look to your left. Do you know her?"

He shook his head, and Cordelia's heart shattered.

"No, it's okay. Just give him a minute," Levi mouthed. "Remind him."

"It... it's me, Kellam. Cordelia. Your girlfriend."

"Cori..."

She smiled and nodded. "That's right. Cori, my nickname you gave me."

Kellam then looked over to Levi. "Levi?"

"Yeah?"

"...Sorry."

Levi shook his head. "No. It's Judah's fault."

Kellam started to stand up-

"Whoa, hey. Take it easy."

"Go back inside, Levi. You too, Cori. I'll be fine."

"I'm not leaving you," Cordelia rebutted.

"Just give yourself a second. We'll all go inside."

In about a minute or so, Kellam stood up, staggered slightly, but was okay. Levi put his hand on Kellam's shoulder, nodded, and went into the house. Kellam looked at Cordelia, then looked away.

"I'll explain later."

"He said you had a panic-"

"I'll explain later."

Kellam opened the door, letting Cordelia inside first, then followed. They sat back down in their seats, Kellam avoiding everyone's gaze.

"Sorry." He noticed some of Cordelia's sweet potato pie had been eaten. "Well... how was it?"

"Best pie I've eaten," Chester smiled.

"Cordelia made it."

"Figured," Xander mumbled.

"To be fair, he was cooking me supper," Cordelia came to Kellam's defense. "I hadn't eaten all day- I hadn't had the time, and I was getting weak. So, to save time, he cooked for me while I made the pie."

"I see," Chester simply stated. "Was the meal good, Cordelia?"

"It was ," she smiled.

"So he's learn to sustain himself?"

"I can," Kellam answered for himself. "I'm going to school to be a detective. Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"I might become a cop."

Cordelia dropped her fork. "A what?"

"Just a thought," he winked at her.

"So, um... Carter. Nice game the other night."

Carter eyed him suspiciously. "You watched it?"

"No, we only have Netflix and Hulu, but I listened to it on the radio," Kellam answered. "Our height helps us, huh?"

Carter grinned. "Yeah. Sucks when they have to special-order my shoes, though. Not that it matters, money-wise, but yeah. Takes a while to get in."

"I'm sure," Kellam nodded.

"Um... you two are okay, right?" Cooper asked, the second-youngest of the children. Kellam and Cordelia looked at him. "Levi told us about the accident."

"Yeah. We're all better now," Levi smiled.

"You're an idiot, you know," Xander hissed. "Throwing yourself in front of a car like that..."

"He saved me," Cordelia retaliated, but gently. "If he hadn't-"

"I know that," Xander interrupted. "...You think Levi hasn't been filling us in on what he's been up to? Do you know how long we've wanted to apologize to him?"

"Then why didn't you come to the hospital?" Cordelia asked. "Levi was there."

"Cordelia, it's okay."

"No, I really wanna know," Cordelia shook her head. "I know I'm over-stepping my bounds, but..."

"Dad had appendicitis," Ivan answered.

"O-Oh."

"Plus, would that really have been the proper place to do so?" Ivan continued. "But I do see what you are saying."

Chester's eyes softened on Kellam at last. "You've changed, haven't you?"

"I guess."

"He has," both Levi and Cordelia spoke.

"Look, when I was a kid, I just... I know I messed up. Then, something happened, and it changed me completely. I know I've been gone a long time, and I should've come sooner. I'm sorry." He looked from person to person, eyeing every one of them. "I'm sorry for everything. I can't say it enough. I know I caused so much grief, and-"

"Let us see it," Chester ordered, interrupting Kellam.

"Huh?"

"Your scar," his father defined. "Let us see it."

"No," Kellam shook his head. "It's not something you need to see."

Chester slammed his fist on the table, and Cordelia could see his eyes held pain. Hope pursed her lips together. "I want to see my mistake!"

"Your mistake? How-"

"As parents, we failed you. Yes, you were a handful, but we never should have..." Hope cut herself off. "Kellam. Please."

Kellam looked around the table then to Cordelia. She nodded, kissed his cheek, and braced herself. They weren't ready. She was barely ready. But they had to. It was their turn for redemption. Kellam rose to his feet and lifted up his shirt to where the scar was visible. Hope nearly burst into tears, and his brothers made audible gasps. Chester's bottom lip quivered as Kellam lowered his shirt and sat back down.

"We can set this behind us now," Kellam smiled. "Okay? No more looking back."

"Now, onto happier topics!" Levi beamed.

They talked and talked, and Cordelia was so happy to see the family reunited. But she noticed that all the brothers were well-off. She then understood why the house was so small but so nice. This was the same house Kellam had grown up in, but their sons (minus Kellam, who was broke) had helped them renovate it into a precious little cottage.

"Wait a second, Ivan. I thought you bought a new car?" Carter mentioned, glancing outside.

"I did. But River insisted we drive this old hunk of junk. It's two years old, sixty-thousand miles... She says it needs driven more to actually 'pay off the thing'," Ivan groaned.

"Speaking of which, how did you two get here?" Vivian asked Kellam and Cordelia.

"Greyhound."

"Ah."

"I see," Ivan said. "You know what...?" He reached in his pocket and pulled out the keys to his car. He tossed them to Kellam, who caught them and was visibly confused. "Take it."

"Do what?"

"It's all paid off, don't worry."

"I don't have the money for insurance..." Kellam muttered, tossing the keys back. "Nor to buy it off you. Thanks, though."

By now, the table was cleared off, and they were only talking. Ivan sighed and tossed the keys back.

"You're missing the point."

"No, I'm not," Kellam argued shyly, catching the keys. "But thanks. Seriously. It's a nice offering."

Just then, Carter thrust an envelope into Kellam's chest that was thick. "Take the keys and take this." Kellam took hold of the envelope, not knowing what was inside. "You've proved your worth, and you've suffered long enough. Let us help you now." He then looked at Vivian and Etan. "Guys, it's time to go. Daddy's got an early day tomorrow."

He was hugging his parents when Kellam opened the money-

"Carter, I can't take this!" he exclaimed, standing up and holding the envelope to Carter.

"Relax. It's from all of us," Levi softly spoke. "It should get you through school and more."

"I...I can't," Kellam's voice shook. Cordelia looked inside the envelope to see a very large sum of money. Even she knew there was much there- not as much as her family, or the rest of Kellam's family, but more than enough for Kellam.

"Kellam. We forgive you, and you forgive us. We made you suffer for so many years on your own," Carter spoke tenderly as he walked to his brother. "I know you have Cordelia and your friend, and I'm sure you've made several other friends, but knowing you, you take everything on yourself. This is our way of helping you. Let us." He then put his hand on top of Kellam's head, and that's when Cordelia realized that Carter was at least 7'. He grinned and rustled his hair. "Let us be big brothers. Okay?"

For a moment, Kellam just stood there... then a small gasp. She saw it. Tears. They had started rolling down his cheeks, and she took hold of his free hand.

"Didn't I say everything would be okay?" she whispered to him.

Then, the tears started flowing freely, and the brothers and his parents came around to hug him, all apologizing. Cordelia couldn't help but cry as well, elated and filled with so much emotion, she couldn't hold it back. Kellam now had a car and money, but most importantly, he had a family.

In the middle of all the happiness, she felt her phone buzz. She took it out of her pocket, swiped the pattern and looked to see a text from Robin.

 _ **Are you back yet? SOS.**_

She texted back: _No. But what's wrong?_

 _ **Kellam's roommate was injured in the game.**_

Cordelia's heart stopped. _How bad?_

 _ **Torn Achilles. We wanted to text you sooner, but we knew you would be at Kellam's parents'. I'll text when he's out of surgery.**_

 _I'll tell Kellam. I'm so sorry, Robin. I hope it goes well. Keep us posted._

She put her phone away and eyed Kellam... knowing that as well as everything was going now, in just a few short moments, it would go to hell.


	8. Illumination Number 4

_*I like to give themes to people, and I'd have to say, Donnel's would probably have to be Estelle's Theme from Tales of Vesperia (no, I haven't beaten it yet. We just got it for the PS4, but I always listen to the OSTs anyway). Just seems like it would fit him, as he's gentle and kind. Stahl's would be Eleanor's Lullaby from Bioshock 2 OST. For Cordelia, Journey's End Instrumental Version from Tales of Zestiria.*_

Cordelia fiddled with her phone, awaiting a text from Robin at any moment about Kellam's roommate's condition, as Kellam drove as fast as he could to the hospital. A torn Achilles was a serious sports injury, one that could possibly ruin his career. Not a word came from her boyfriend as he drove, but she couldn't get the scene of him outside, on his parents' porch, suffering like he was. But this wasn't the time to bring it up. The two hour-drive became an hour drive, and she was so glad they hadn't come across any cops along the way. As they entered the hospital, they found the waiting room, and Kellam felt Cordelia's hand slip out of his. He laughed as he looked at a boy that stood slightly taller than Cordelia, taupe-colored, curly-haired, with an X-mark scar on both his cheeks. Beside him sat a curly, blonde-haired, prim and proper woman, her pink dress a stark contrast to the man's who sat beside her work clothes. And there was Robin, who had been pacing back and forth until she saw them come in.

Kellam wasted no time reaching down, pulling the young man up to his feet and giving him a hug. The young man's eyes were on Cordelia, and they were filled with... she cut her eyes away. The woman that was with him was eyeing her, too, and in not a good way.

"Donnel! How the hell have you been?!" Kellam beamed. "I haven't seen you in a such a long time! And you hardly text or call-"

"I, uh, live in a deadzone, 'member?" the Southern accent came from his lips.

"Oh, that's right," Kellam nodded. "I didn't think you'd be here."

"Hey, we're a trio, ain't we?" Donnel grinned, but Kellam tell something was off. "We was friends up till college put us 'part."

Kellam shook his head. "Nah, Donny, we're still friends. You just kinda fell off the face of the planet, ya know?

"You can thank your little girlfriend for that," the blonde spoke, not even bothering to look at Cordelia. Robin glared at the blonde, who ignored her. "My name is Maribelle, by the way. I'm Donny's fiancee."

"Fia- Donny!" Kellam cheered, giving him a playful shove. "Congratulations."

"Y-Yeah. Thanks," Donnel awkwardly grinned. "Didn't think I was good 'nough fer anybody or anything till she came along." He took hold of her hand. "She helped me. Sat me back on the right track, 'specially after Pa died."

Kellam gasped, his hand up to his mouth. "Donny... Why didn't you tell us Jones had died?"

Donny shrugged. "I knew y'all had to get on with yer lives, and I didn't wanna cause any problems."

Kellam took a step forward and put his hand on Donnel's shoulder. "Donny... what happened to you?..."

"I told you," Maribelle idly replied, picking dirt out of her nails; she had helped Donnel on the farm that day. "She did it all."

Kellam looked back at Cordelia, who took a step back, a horror written all over her face.

"Wait a minute..." Kellam whispered. "Donny... the girl you said that hurt you so badly... was that Cordelia?" Donnel wouldn't look at Kellam, giving him his answer. He then looked to Cordelia. "And the one you told me you ruined... you said you ruined two. Donny was one of them?" Cordelia couldn't find the right words to say. Her lips tried to move, but she was froze there. Never in a million years did she imagine she'd see Donnel again. "...Cordelia. What did you do?"

"I don't think-"

"No, I want to know," Kellam interrupted Robin, who could only stare at the floor. "What did you do?" She couldn't answer. She tried, but nothing came out of her vocal cords. "Answer me!"

"She can't," Maribelle sighed. "Shame. I believe she should own up to it. I'll do it for her, then. She was in love with Chrom. When Sumia started dating Chrom, Cordelia took the first person she could, and that was Donny. Innocent Donny who had been raised on a farm, believed to by her to be stupid and not worth her time. She was always comparing him to Chrom, telling him his faults, demanding him to tell her of her faults. But Donny wasn't that. He couldn't. Who could?" Kellam couldn't take his eyes off Cordelia. This was Cordelia? The person he had fallen in love with? "His first year of college, he struggled in Probability and Statistics. Cordelia told him to give up and go back to being what he was best- a person who worked in the mud. Here he was, someone who loved her, and all she ever did was drag him down. She left him, broken."

"Mari... please..." Robin whispered.

"Want to know the best part of it all? The other person she told you she broke, Kellam? He's in the operating room." Maribelle continued.

At this, Robin stood up; she hadn't known? Honestly, none of them had, other than Donnel and Maribelle. Robin put a hand up to her chest, visibly hurt as she looked from Maribelle to Cordelia.

"Do what?"

"That man you love so much, Robin? Do you know what it took for him to be able to love again? For both him and Donnel to be able to love again?"

Kellam shook. "Cordelia... I told you about them."

"But I didn't know it was them, or I would've..." she stopped.

"Stahl was next in line. But she only used him for sex, hoping to get back at Chrom since the two are friends. Yet, why would Chrom care? He'd just gotten engaged, after all. And when she realized that, she dropped Stahl like a stone," Maribelle lashed.

"Used him... for sex?"

"Oh, she'd act like she cared and all that, didn't you, Cordelia?" Maribelle asked her, finally looking at her. "But in the end, she didn't. It was never about him. And when he fell for her, it was all over, and she knew it. He didn't."

By now, Robin was crying. "Cordelia... tell me it's not true."

She felt her own tears fall. "I-It's true." She put on her coat and turned-

"Where are you going?" Robin asked.

"I... don't think I'm welcomed here any longer."

And she walked out the door. Outside, snow had started to fall in big flakes, and she could see her breath. She thought about calling an Uber driver to take her to the dorm, but she remembered she had left her suitcase at Kellam and Stahl's.

She cried. She couldn't hold it in. What had she done? Why didn't she just tell Kellam who she had been with? Donnel and Stahl had treated her so well, and when Robin had given her the warning to not screw things up with Kellam, she had taken it to heart... or at least she thought she had. What would he do? Donnel and Stahl were his two best friends, and she... Her tears were cold as they continued to fall down her face. She let down her hair so she would have some warmth on her ears and neck. Just an hour before, everything had been so wonderful. As much as she wanted to blame Maribelle for bringing up the past, it wasn't her fault. Maribelle had to deal with the aftermath of what she had done to Donnel; she had every reason to be bitter. She wasn't sure about Robin. She had kept her relationship with Stahl a secret for months in fear of hurting Cordelia's feelings. Surely, she had to deal with his insecurities, too.

"Ya know," she heard Donnel speak behind her, scaring her and making her jump, "there's better places to cry than out in the cold."

She sniffled. "What are you doing out here?" Immediately, he turned to leave, and she grabbed onto his sleeve. "Donny, that's not what I meant. God, I know I was cruel, but I didn't think I was that cruel."

He turned back and stood beside her. "Ya had yer moments."

Surprisingly to him, she threw her arms around him and wept on his shoulder. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

His arms kept to his sides for a moment before shakily reaching around her and hugging her. "It's okay."

"No. No, it's not," Cordelia wept. "You deserved so much more."

"Nah," he laughed, messing with the back of his hair. "I'm just an ol' farm boy who's tryin' to get through college on his own. Ma gives me 'nough encouragement for five people, and Mari is so patient 'n great. Dunno where I'd be without 'em." He cleared his throat. "Sorry 'bout Maribelle, yeah? She seen me at my worst, and I reckon she was just angry."

Cordelia shook her head. "I don't blame her. I would be, too."

Donnel reached up and wiped her tears away. "C'mon now, no more tears. Ain't right to make a girl cry."

She giggled and sniffled. "Still as sweet as ever. So, when are you and Maribelle getting married?"

"Ah, it'll be after college," he replied. "She's a year older than me, so she'll be done first. Maybe. She's wantin' to be a children's advocate."

"Tough job."

"If anybody can do it, she can."

"And you?"

"A cop."

Cordelia stared at the falling snow. "Donny... your mother just lost her husband. Don't make her worry about you."

"It's all I'll ever be good fer. Ya know that. I like helpin' folks. I may not look strong, but ya seen me work on the farm. I can wrestle down a pig like it's nothin'."

"But after what happened to Kellam-"

"I wanna stop that."

"You can't."

"I can prevent it some," he retaliated. "Mind's made up, Cordelia."

Cordelia nodded. Once when Donnel had his mind made up, he stuck with it.

"I didn't know you were-"

"Smart?"

"..."

Donnel laughed. "It's okay. No one did. I was just never good at Math. Don't reckon ya need that nonsense when yer chasin' after the bad guys, eh?" He then moved his eyes on Cordelia. "You two will be okay."

She gasped and looked at him. "Huh?"

"I know that what yer worried 'bout," Donnel began, holding out his index finger, a snowflake falling on it, instantly melting due to his body heat, "but once we get this all fixed, I know y'all be fine." He smiled. "'Sides. Ya've changed. I can see it. Yer not the same kinda girl from before. And I'm sure Kellam had lots to do with that."

Cordelia smiled, a tear falling. She brushed it away quickly. "Donnel?"

"Hmm?"

"Maribelle... is she treating you right?"

"Best thing to ever happen to me," he answered. "She was there when Pa died. Pa gave me this stone-" he reached in his pocket to pull out a beautiful clear stone-

"It's not a diamond? Or any kind of gem?"

"Nope. Just some kinda stone. Had it looked at 'n ev'rythin'," he answered. "He said it'd been passed down from father to father for generations. Had all our hopes and dreams, the ones that came true 'n the ones that didn't." He held it to his chest. "Said he wanted mine to come true, and he asked Mari if she'd help with that. I was holdin' onto both the stone 'n Pa's hand, and she took hold of all three with both her hands 'n promised him she would." Donnel paused a moment, and she could tell he was holding back tears. "Then he..." He shook his head and put the stone back in his pocket. "It was then I knew... I got some inheritance from Pa- not much- but I got the prettiest ring ya can get with that kind o' money. Mari said it wasn't the ring that mattered, but the man behind the ring."

"Oh, Donny..." Cordelia awed. "She sounds lovely."

"She can be a handful at times, though."

This made Cordelia laugh. "Well, I think that's a thing for a women, huh? Kellam says the same about me."

They heard the doors slide open-

"He's in recovery," Maribelle called out to them. They ran inside to see the doctors talking to Robin and Kellam, and they could see relief on their faces. By the time they reached them, the doctor was gone, and both of them sat down with an elated sigh.

"Well?" Donnel asked.

"While this season is over for Stahl, with proper rehabilitation, he can return to sports by next year... sort of," Robin answered.

"Sort of?" Maribelle questioned.

"It's easier to tear now. He'll have to choose. Less playing time, or better chance of it tearing again," Robin explained. "Honestly, I don't know what he'll choose."

"I do," both Donnel and Kellam said.

"He'll choose to quit," Kellam finished.

"Quit? But isn't that his scholarship?"

"Yeah. It is," Kellam answered Cordelia. She was actually shocked he answered her. "But he has other things he wants to do, and keeping on injuring himself isn't one of them. He's not only on a basketball scholarship, but also an academic one, so he should be okay. Minimal student debt that will start to gain interest once he graduates. Or so he thinks."

"You're gonna help him," Cordelia smiled.

"Yeah," Kellam nodded. "I counted it, done the math. I can help him easily." He crossed his arms. "After all he's done for me, you're damn right I'm gonna help."

Cordelia looked at Robin timidly. "Robin?" Robin turned her eyes to her. "I know this is a lot to ask, but do you care if I'm there when he wakes up?"

Through wordless communication, Robin understood. She nodded with a soft, sad smile. "I think he'd like that. I think... I think after all this time, that's what he needs."

Cordelia then looked at Maribelle. "I want to apologize to you, as well. And offer congratulations to your engagement."

Maribelle seemed flabbergasted, then smiled. "I accept your apology and congratulations. You are also invited to the wedding, should you choose to come, whenever it may be."

"I'd like for us to become friends, too," Cordelia giggled.

"Oh, I thought that was already established?" Maribelle warmly reciprocated. Donnel wrapped his hand around hers as Cordelia smiled.

XXXXXX

" _Stahl?"_

He opened his eyes slowly, red blurriness. Thankfully, it was dark, so the sunlight wouldn't hurt his eyes.

"Hey, about time you woke up."

He recognized the voice and tried to scoot back, but winced.

"No, no. Just relax."

"Cordelia?"

"Yes."

"Where's Robin?"

Cordelia tightened hold of her coat. "I asked this of her."

Stahl was still trying to wake up, but he was cognitive. "Why?"

Cordelia fiddled with one of the buttons. "Stahl, I... You know..." She giggled nervously. "This isn't easy."

"Wait... you're dating Kellam... aren't you?"

"That's up in the air right now," she replied honestly. "Things were revealed, and I've wanted to do this for so long, but for some reason, now was the only chance I could. I didn't know you, Kellam, and Donny were best friends, and the fact I hurt both you and Donny is-"

"Insane."

"Huh?"

"Weird luck," Stahl informed. "I mean... what are the chances?"

"Right," Cordelia nodded. "But, Stahl... I just want to tell you..." her voice shook, and soon, she was crying again. "I'm sorry." His eyes opened, focused on her. She was trying to wipe away her tears, but they fell fast. "I used you and made you question everything you were and are. I can't apologize enough, and I would hug you, but I don't want to hurt you."

"Handshake okay?"

She laughed as she cried. "Of course."

They shook hands, but when they stopped shaking, she put her other hand on the backside of Stahl's hand, encasing it. She held it and stared at it with saddened eyes.

"What a rotten person I was," she whispered. "I want you and Robin to be happy. Please?"

He smiled at her. "We are."

"Treat each other well."

"We do."

"Love hard."

"Yes." Stahl then gave her hand a squeeze. "I'm sure Donny told you this, but you two will be okay. I promise."

Cordelia smiled, then released his hand and messed with his hair. "As messy as always."

He laughed tiredly. "What can I say? No brush will ever tame me."

This caused her to laugh as well. "Well, I'm going to let everyone else in."

She turned to walk to the door-

"Cordelia?" Stahl called out. She stopped and looked at him. He was smiling. "Thanks."

She nodded, then opened the door. Robin nearly knocked her over trying to get to Stahl's side, not that she blamed her. Then it was Donnel and Maribelle, lastly Kellam. Cordelia went outside and sat down in the waiting room. And as she sat there, she was...

Happy.

Despite knowing that Kellam could possibly leave her, knowing what she had done, she was happy. The three of them were together again. Donnel had nearly thrown his life away by quitting school and resuming his life just to be a farmer. However he had met Maribelle, she was glad he had. And Robin, meeting Stahl and them falling in love... it was like it was meant to be. She hated it came to Stahl getting injured for the three of them to be reunited, but she couldn't deny her happiness.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" she heard Robin ask. She looked up to see her standing there, a hand on her hip. "You're supposed to be in there with us."

Cordelia shook her head. "I said my part. This is for you."

Robin opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find the words.

"If this is to be the last time I see any of you-"

"What? I don't-"

"Robin. You'll be with Stahl, Donnel will be with Maribelle. If this is to be the last time I see any of you, I know that I have made peace within myself. Donnel and Stahl have both forgiven me, and that was all I could ever want and ask for, because I didn't deserve it."

"Cordelia..."

Cordelia put a hand up to her chest. "I want this happiness to last, and I know that when I go back in there, I'll just get sadder and sadder, and I... I don't want that."

"You're forgetting someone."

"I'm not." She closed her eyes briefly then opened them. "I've made peace with that, too."

Robin's lip quivered. "He's not."

"Wouldn't you?"

"I... can't answer that."

"Yes, you can. And you will."

"...Yes."

Cordelia nodded. "Now go on. Stahl needs you."

"Cordelia-"

"Oh. Wait a second." She reached over and got a pamphlet, got a pen out of her purse, and scribbled something down on the pamphlet. "Give this to Kellam, will you? And don't be nosy like you normally are!" she joked.

Robin took the pamphlet and nodded, then walked away. Cordelia stood up, called and Uber driver, and returned to her dorm, alone. At first, she just stood there, amazed at how quiet it was. Of course, she had been in it alone before, but this was really the first time she realized just how silent it was. She went over to her laptop, went to Youtube, and found one of her playlists to drown out the quiescence. Of course, she had to watch the volume, but she just had to have something playing, or she'd go crazy. She got up in her bed with her laptop and checked her college emails- class was canceled for bad weather for two days? What the heck? That was rare. Of course, she remembered her first year, there were a couple students who were hurt due to slipping on ice and crashing or getting stuck. She guessed the faculty had learned their lesson.

There was a knock on the door. She frowned. Normally that meant music or whatever was too loud, so she turned it down. After a minute or two, another knock. She sighed and got off her bed.

"I'm coming, geez. I didn't think it was that loud, I'm sorry," she groaned. She opened the door and was bombarded with a hug from- "Kellam?"

He held her tightly, one of his hands on top of her head, the other around her waist, pulling her as into him as he could. She could scarcely breathe. "Are you insane? You honestly thought I would break up with you?"

"K-Kellam... l-le-lemme go. C-Can't breathe..."

He released her, and she could tell he'd been crying. He was still holding onto the pamphlet. "'I know what I've done is unforgivable, and I am sorry. You can have Stahl give Robin my things. I'm sorry I ever hurt you. I truly do love you, and you healed my soul. Goodbye,'" he read from it. "Seriously? I was hurt, yes, but it was all in the past! You made amends with them. Had you not, I would've had to think about it, but watching you go through so much pain, wanting to at least try to fix what was broken... it was beautiful to see. And then you left without saying a word..." She averted her gaze, and he gingerly grabbed her by her chin and turned her head toward him. "After all you've done for me, I'm not going to leave you. Not like this. I love you. I always will."

This made her back away from him. "You don't know that."

He nodded. "I have no doubts. You may seem haughty at times when it comes to tasks and other matters, but you also lack confidence in yourself. You have a beautiful heart, and I want it to be mine for as long as you'll let me."

She threw herself into him, his arms taking her in again. "What if I don't want you to leave it? What if I want it to be yours always?"

"Then always, it will be," he soothed her tears. They stayed like that for a moment, then- "Sorry to cut this short, but Robin is going to be staying with Stahl until he's okay enough to get out of the hospital. I followed a student in here-"

"I'll pack her clothes-"

"And you're coming with me."

Cordelia stopped getting Robin's stuff together and looked at him. "Huh?"

"It's supposed to get nasty, and this dorm room isn't necessarily warm. Once we leave the hospital, we'll go to my apartment. Just grab you some relaxation clothes, won't be going anywhere. And if we do, you already have nice clothes there. Remember? Oh, and Donny and Mari are gonna be staying with us. Just until it clears up."

She nodded, got Robin's and her stuff together quickly, and they headed out, Kellam taking her hand into his. She was a fool to ever even think about letting him go, but she would never make the same mistake again.


	9. Love During a Snowy Night

_*For those reading this, I want to thank you so much. "A Day in the Life" was sort of my staple thing, and right now, I just don't have what it takes to keep up with it, as I have to come up with totally new ideas with each drabble. In this chapter, there will be some of Donnel and Maribelle, as well as Kellam and Cordelia. Eventually, there will be Stahl and Robin moments, if ya know what I mean, but... yeah. Still, thank you. It means much to me._

 _Also, for those of you reading this who hasn't read any of "A Day in the Life", I suffer from Panic Disorder. I wanted to sort of put a personal experience in here of mine, and with all Kellam has been through, I knew he was the right candidate. If you're interested, look it up. It's a mental disorder that is not easy to deal with at all._

 _SMUTTY.*_

He sat on Stahl's bed, showered and in relaxation clothes. He heard the shower shut off, and out of it stepped Maribelle, her curly hair no longer in curles but touseled from drying it with a towel, it still damp. She was in a towel, and he turned his gaze elsewhere, both of them blushing.

"I forgot my clothes in here," she murmured. "I apologize."

"It's okay."

She noticed something was wrong, so she chose not to worry about her clothes for now- after all, she did have a towel around her- and went to her fiance, sitting down by his side.

"Something is wrong," she spoke. He chewed on his bottom lip, clear indication there was. "I knew it. Does it have anything to do with Cordelia?"

He twisted his hands and fingers around each other, his eyes on them. "Ya know... I thought maybe getting some closure would help with all this self-doubt. Talkin' to her was like talkin' to a completely diff'rent person, Mari. She's changed."

"O-Oh," Maribelle whispered, looking to her lap. "I see."

He could tell by the tone of her voice exactly what she was thinking, and he took hold of one of her hands. "Naw, Mari, ain't like that at all." She smiled. "But ya know how much I doubt myself, 'n seein' her, talkin' to her... it brought that all back."

"Donny, no..." Maribelle sighed, her hold on his hand tightening. "You've some so far. Please, I don't want you to go back to the start. I saw how broken you were, and-"

"You came to help me."

"Yes," Maribelle nodded. "Remember the day we met? My father wanted to buy one of the Australian Shepherds you and your family had bred. A pig came running at me, and out of nowhere you tackled and wrestled it down as though it was nothing."

Donnel laughed. "I reckon I made a good first impression?"

"Well, after I calmed down, I saw the pain in your eyes. You didn't say a word to me. You took the pig and walked away, putting it back in its pen with the rest of them. It was then I knew I had to talk to you. And now look where we are." She kissed his cheek and rubbed the X-shaped scar on his hand, which he had received protecting her from the pig. "Donny, you are a wonderful person. I want you to be able to see that."

He shook his head. "The one here that's amazin' is you, Maribelle. I'm all right, I promise." He could see her looking at him, and he smiled. "I promise! Listen, ya done yer part. The rest is up to me. I gotta come up with somethin' to help me see I ain't worthless."

"Well, I'm still going to try, as much as I can," Maribelle added.

For a moment, they were quiet as they sat there, looking around Stahl's room.

"I reckon this is 'bout as much as Stahl as Stahl can get," Donnel laughed.

"Donny?"

Her voice was different, gentler, and this alarmed him. "What? What's wrong?"

She was still looking at him, her cheeks reddened and her eyes expressing something he couldn't quite place. Regret? Fear?

"Haven't... haven't you..." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Never mind."

"No." He released her hand and placed and index finger under her chin, turning her head toward him. "Don't do that. Hidin' stuff ain't good for nothin', so tell me."

Her blush increased. "Haven't you ever thought about... _it_?"

"It?" He lowered her arm and merely thought for a moment, her gaze on him. Then- "Oh. Well, yeah. O' course. Tons o' times."

"Then... why haven't we?"

This time, his cheeks turned red. He wanted to look at her, but... how could he? "Gosh, Mari, I guess..." He sighed. "I ain't ever done it 'fore, 'n I was afraid I'd run ya off." Briefly, there was silence, then the air was filled with his fiancee's giggling. He turned to her, his cheeks turning even redder. "H-Hey! I'm serious! No one ever wanted me, so-"

Her lips were on his, and after a moment, she pulled away from him. "I don't believe that. That's your confidence attacking you. And to be fair, I haven't, either."

"Ya... ya ain't?"

She giggled again. "No, I ain't." She rubbed her thumbs together anxiously. "I guess you'll be my first and only, huh?"

Donnel bit his lip. "Not much to brag about. Ya sure ya don't wanna run now?"

Her lips were on his again, tender and passionate. Her tongue pressed on his bottom lip, begging for entrance, so he parted his lips, and their tongues united.

"I'm not going anywhere."

They kissed like this for quite a while before Donnel picked her up princess-style, her making sure her towel didn't come undone, and placed her on her back on the bed. His heart was beating out of his chest, and she was scared to death he would be able to hear hers beating fast as well. He kissed her cheeks, her chin, all over her neck, careful not to leave any marks, and as low as to where the towel stopped. Her breathing became ragged, one of her hands on her forehead as she stared up at the ceiling, her mind racing. He noticed this and stopped.

"Are you okay? Do we need to stop?"

She smiled and put a hand on his cheek, shaking her head. "I'm not afraid. Just enjoying this."

"So..."

"Continue," she giggled.

"As you wish," he smiled. "But if I mess up-"

"Shh. We'll probably both mess up somewhere before it's all over," Maribelle reassured. "It's okay."

He nodded, then returned to her lips, their kissing messy in the heat of the moment, but they didn't care. When he pulled away, he looked at the knot that held the towel together, then to her. He reached for it, and she clenched it. He pulled his hand away, but she then moved her hand and nodded. He untied the knot and opened the towel, exposing her completely. His heart stopped alltogether as he just stared. She tried to cover herself again, but he stopped her.

"Gimme a second," he whispered. He reached and pulled off his shirt then his sweats and boxers. She sat up and stared at him this time, her mouth slightly open. He was definitely a farmer, that was for sure. He was lean muscle, and her gaze lowered- "Um..."

"Well. I suppose all that hard work really did the trick, didn't it?" she grinned. He nervously laughed, and she thought of something she had heard people talk about. As he stood there, she got off the bed, got on her knees in front of him, and took hold of his member in a hand.

"Er, Mari..."

She gave it a few strokes, and it hardened even more. She then licked the tip of it, and he hissed. Evidentally, that was good? So, she licked again and again, moving in different spots before taking it in her mouth-

"M-Maribelle, h-hold-"

She kept going, slowly at first then picking up speed. Then, she took it in too deep, and she pulled back, coughing and gagging.

"Oh no," Donnel gasped, taking hold of her shoulders. "You okay?"

After a small coughing spell, she smiled. "Sorry."

"What are ya apologizin' fer? I-"

Before he could finish his sentence, she was at it again, this time knowing how much she could take. With one of her hands, she took hold of it, and using her saliva to help, she moved her hand back and forth, pumping him as she sucked him off. His breathing was a shaky, ragged mess, low moans escaping his lips until he pulled her away by her shoulders, breathing hard.

"What? Did I mess up?" she asked, concerned.

"No," he breathed. "I, uh... I didn't want to. Not like that. Not before we could..."

"O-Oh," she simply said, blushing.

"But ya did great," he smiled at her. He kissed her until he had pushed her back on the bed, the towel still under her; but then his lips skimmed down from her lips, down her neck and chest, to her breasts, where he took one in her mouth. Her back arched as she let out a sigh, and his fingers started tracing up and down between her legs. Her breathing was intensifying, and he took his mouth off her breast and traced his lips lower and lower until he reached just above her most sensitive area, giving it a few tender kisses. Then, spreading her legs, he kissed lower before his tongue found its mark, and her arms went to the pillows, clenching the pillow sheets tightly and her back arching, a loud gasp coming from her. He licked, his other hand working its way to her center as well. His index finger placed itself on her nub, massaging it as he licked her, and her gasping and moaning started to get louder and louder until her legs quaked, and she borderline screamed his name. He pulled up and looked down at her, her face a memory forever locked in his mind. He wiped his mouth off on the towel and kissed her forehead.

"Ya all right?"

She nodded. "Give me a moment."

"Sure thing."

She was gasping, and she smiled. "I thought you said you had never done that before."

"Same goes for you," he grinned. "I reckon it's just second nature, fer us to know this stuff."

"...I'm ready."

He got above her, inbetween her legs, and looked down at her. He had heard it was painful for the woman the first time, and he hated hurting her. She was too precious to him, and just the thought...

"Are you sure?"

"I am," she nodded. "It's you. It will always be you."

Donnel took her hands into his. "Squeeze tight if it hurts, and tell me when it gets too much. Okay?" She nodded. He positioned himself and started to enter, instantly her face contorting to a look of pain. At once, he stopped, but she shook her head, urging him to keep going. He continued, slowly, and then she felt that cringeworthy tear-

"It hurts!"

"I'm sorry!"

"D-Don't move..."

"I won't."

Donnel glanced down and saw some blood on the towel- that was fortunate. They hadnt' gotten any on Stahl's bed or sheets. But he was only halfway in, and he wondered if she could handle the rest.

"Donny?"

"I don't want to hurt you..."

"It's okay. Try to move."

"But-"

"Go on."

He moved in more, and she grit her teeth. "I'm stopping."

"No. We have to get by this or..."

This was true. He kept on, then pulled out slightly. She gasped, the pain starting to die down. He pushed in, this time further, then pulled out, and after a few moments of this, she was not squeezing his hands from pain, but from pleasure. He let go of her hands, taking a breast in one and putting a hand behind her neck with the other, caressing it gently. She found her hips had started moving on their own, grinding in sync with his, her hands on his hips.

"Tonight..." she breathed, "I'm going to make you feel worthy. Because you are."

He paused a second, and she was shocked when his eyes suddenly filled with tears, a couple splashing on her face. He kissed her passionately, and he sat up, pulling her into his lap and letting himself sink into her. He put his hands on her hips and moved her up and down, and she could scarecely breathe. He was in as deep as he could go, and she wrapped her legs around his back, as well as her arms, her breasts eveloping his face. He licked and sucked on each one, and he felt her walls clampen around him, her back arching, her hands on his shoulders as she let out a moan. He then pushed her on her side, lifted a leg to his shoulder, and entered her again, making her gasp. Whatever this position was, it was much better than the previous one, and in no time, she felt another release. His fingers dug into her leg, and she gripped the sheets-

"Mari... s-sorry..."

She felt him pull out suddenly, and then warm liquid spraying all over her. When she looked, she knew, and she smiled as he collapsed beside her, breathing hard. Her eyes watched him, how heavy his eyelids were... and it was no wonder, with all the stress from worrying about Stahl, dealing with Cordelia, and their first time. Before he could say anything to her or her to him, he was asleep. She reached and ran her fingers through his hair-

She heard the door to the apartment open and close. She glanced at their door- Donnel had locked it. Must have when they were taking showers. And it wasn't long for her as well until she fell asleep.

XXXXXX

Kellam and Cordelia tip-toed to his room.

"I'm guessing they're either asleep or..."

"Too quiet. You'd make some noise, anyway," Kellam rebutted. "They're asleep."

They shut his door, and Cordelia saw her suitcase. She had a smaller one in her hand that had her relaxation clothes, and she sat in the suitcase. She then stared out the window.

"Kellam, I'm glad. I'm glad you came for me." She started to turn around- his lips were on hers in an instant, and her back slammed against the wall, pleasurably so. She made a grunt as he kissed he as passionately as he ever kissed her.

"No more. This is all behind us."

She took in a deep breath, as he had stolen all of it from her. "But-"

Again, his lips assaulted hers. "No more."

Their hands were soon all over each other, and in seconds, their clothes were scattered. He pressed her against the wall, finding her already wet, and entered her easily. She gasped, and he lifted one of her legs, it hooked on his elbow. This was makeup sex, but it was still passionate. Their second time, too. She bent over, putting her hands on the wall, making him let go of her leg and go at her doggy-style. He gripped her waist and thrust easily, but she reached back with one of her hands, took hold of his wrist, and jerked him forward, telling him "harder". So, he did as she commanded, and within moments, she covered her mouth, stifling a scream as she met a release. He pulled out, and they got on the bed, where she laid him down and topped him. He helped her as she rode him, moving her up and down. She leaned back and looked down, separating her folds.

"We're together, Kellam... not just like this, but..."

"I know. We will be. Always."

She arched back, moving her legs forward as she moved, his hips thrusting upwards. Her hands gripped onto his legs, and although it was awkward movement, it was certainly doing the trick. She felt his fingers on her nub, rubbing gently, and it was like electricity ran throughout her entire body when he did that. She stifled another scream by clamping her mouth shut-

"Cori!"

And she felt it. His release inside her. Immediately, he pulled out.

"Dammit. Shit!"

"Shh, Kellam, it's okay. I've been on the pill for years."

"I didn't... you were just in a position where-"

"Kellam, relax," she said, laying between his legs, putting her hands on his stomach and interlocking her fingers. She leaned her head on her hands so her chin wouldn't hurt his stomach.

"...Stahl." A pen dropping could've been heard. "Sorry... I know we said-"

"No, you're right. That's how I know," she said. "But, it's like you said. It's in the past."

He rubbed her back softly. "You do love me?"

It wasn't a statement. He still had his doubts, not that she could blame him. Him saying it was all in the past, it was him telling himself over and over she loved him. She leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you." She kissed him again. "I love you." And again. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he said, kissing her this time. "Let's get some sleep. We've both had a pretty stressful day."

"Wait. There's something I want to ask."

"Go ahead."

She leaned her head on his chest, tracing his scar with her index finger. "What happened at your parents..."

"Oh."

"What was that?"

Kellam sighed, moved on his side so he could look at her. "I have an anxiety disorder, Cordelia. Panic Disorder."

"What is that?"

"I've had it since I was twelve, when I..." He ran his hand up and down her side- her curve. "It triggered something, that attack, and now I have what are known as panic attacks. I've... been trying to keep it a secret from you for a long time because... I wasn't sure how you would react."

Cordelia's eyes remained locked onto his. "So, what happened at your parents was a panic attack?"

He nodded. "I take medication for it. It helps... kinda. You help more than you know. So does Stahl. I also see a therapist."

"I've never seen you have one until then, though."

"They were particularly bad while I was healing from being stabbed," Kellam informed. "I can go days without having an attack. Weeks, even. Then... bam. Outta nowhere. The one at Mom and Dad's was situational."

Cordelia felt her heart ache. "Will it ever go away?"

"No one knows," Kellam answered. "Psychiatrists don't understand it. It affects only two to three percent Americans, so... I'm one of the lucky few, I guess." He stopped moving his hand. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

She shook her head. "It's not your fault. I just wish you didn't have to endure it." She could barely hold her eyes open. "Tomorrow, I want you to tell me what to do when one hits. Okay? I don't want to be useless again."

"You weren't. Seeing your face brought me back." He kissed her forehead. "I love you. See you tomorrow."

He watched her fall asleep, and he knew. She loved him. Stahl and Donnel had just been unfortunate collateral in a love triangle gone wrong. Cordelia was a victim of heartbreak, and he couldn't blame her for that. She didn't know what to do. Who would? But he would never doubt again of her love for him.


	10. Phases of You

She opened her eyes, the sight of snow falling outside the window the first thing she saw. The first thing she felt was his arm draped across her hip. Gently, she sat up slightly, leaning on her arms so that she could see the snow falling. The forecaster had actually been right for once. There had to have been nearly a foot of snow out there. It was to only snow for the rest of the day, then the next day, it would be cloudy. Then, the weekend would give it time to warm up and melt the ice and snow somewhat.

"Ain't that a sight?" she heard him speak.

She looked at him. "I-I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

He shook his head. "Naw. I'm a farmer, 'member? I actually slept in fer once." He sat up and put his arms around her, their bare skin touching. She let out a hum, feeling his warmth. "Ya all right?"

One of her hands went to her lower abdomen. "Slightly sore, but nothing I'm not used to on a monthly basis."

He kissed the curvature of her neck and shoulder. "I would hate to be a girl, lemme tell ya."

She giggled, then it got quiet. They continued to watch the snow, Donnel's neck on the curvature of her neck and shoulder, cradling her in his arms.

"Donny?"

"Yes'm?"

"I love you."

One of his hands found one of her hands, and he interlaced their fingers. "I love you, too."

XXXXXX

"Kellam! Kellam! Wake up!" Kellam groaned and rolled over, pulling the covers over his head. Cordelia yanked the covers down. "No! Up!" He grabbed his pillow and wrapped it around his head with a whine. She grabbed her pillow and started bombarding him with blows to his body. "Kellam, get up! For real!"

"Okay, okay!" he huffed, sitting up in bed. His eyes weren't in focus yet, but he could tell where she was, so he hit her with his pillow, but accidentally a little too hard, for she fell off the bed. This woke him up. "Oh, geez!" He went to the other side- "Cori, are you-"

There she was, on the floor, naked, laughing. He starts laughing too, reaching down a hand to pull her back up. She takes it, and he easily, with one arm, pulls her back up onto the bed.

"Now, what was so important?"

"Look! Outside!"

Kellam did as Cordelia ordered. "Whoa..."

Cordelia smacks his leg. "Let's get dressed and go out on the patio!"

Before Kellam can even get out of bed, Cordelia has tossed on just a pair of shorts, a tank top, and runs out the door, leaving it open.

"Cori! H-Hey! I'm naked here! Don't leave the door open like that!"

"Don't wanna hear it!" he heard Donnel's muffled yell from the other room.

Kellam simply put on sweat pants and ran after her, immediately pelted in the face with snow and hearing Cordelia's laughter.

"Cori, are you crazy?! We're gonna catch pneumonia out here!" he fussed.

"Oh, c'mon, silly! Live a little!" she giggled. She threw another snowball at him, then they heard-

"We're comin' too!" from Donnel, him only in sweat pants as well and Maribelle in pajama bottoms and a tank top. Once they were all outside, Kellam grinned, ignoring the cold as he bent down and made a quick snowball.

"Okay, you asked for it!"

He threw the first one at Cordelia, catching her right in the shoulder. Donnel threw one at Kellam, then Maribelle threw one at Donnel. It was a free-for-all, and the cold, the snow- it didn't matter. They were having fun.

"Ouch! Donnel! You hit me in the boob!" Maribelle fussed, holding onto the affected breast.

"I'll make it feel better later, if ya want," he smoothly reciprocated.

"Oh ho ho!" Kellam cheered.

"Niiiice," Cordelia winked.

Maribelle's face turned blood red. "H-Hey! You can't just go sayin' things like that!" She gasped and covered her mouth, and they blinked, their eyes on her.

"Is... is that a southern drawl I hear?" Kellam questioned. A snowball pelted his face by Cordelia. "Oww!"

"N-No! It wasn't!" She clenched her fist and stomped her foot on the patio. "Donny, you're rubbing off on me!" She then turned redder. "Don't turn that phrase into something it's not!"

"I wasn't going to say a word," Cordelia said, fighting hard from holding back her laughter as she raised her hands in self-defense.

"Oooo! I'm gonna get all of you!" She made three snowballs quickly and threw them at each of them, but missed. "Stop laughing at me and let me hit you!"

They heard a window from a floor up open, and an older man and his wife looked down at them disapprovingly.

"Hey, you crazy kids! Don't you know it's eight in the morning?! Some of us are trying to sleep!" the man fussed. They had the giggles and couldn't fight them.

"Sorry! We'll try to keep it down!" Kellam said, trying to stop laughing.

"Keep it down? You need to go inside! Look at how you all are dressed! Catch your death, you will!" the woman chided. "Go on. Git!"

"We will, we will!" Cordelia laughed. "Thank you for your concern."

"Hmph. Crazy kids..." the man muttered as he shut the window. The four exchanged glances then at the same time blew raspberries at the window and continued. Then-

"Oh oh oh! Let's make a snowman!" Kellam suggested.

"Boring!" Cordelia stuck her tongue out at them. "Maribelle and I are gonna do something even better."

"Fine! Donny, let's make the best snowman in the world!"

Donnel winked and gave a thumbs-up. "Ya betcha!"

It was a race against time. A few times, they caught each other peaking at each other's creations, but they could never see what they were making. The guys could tell that the girls were really serious about whatever it was they were making out of snow, so they put just as much seriousness into their creation as well.

"Finished!" the girls chimed.

"Us, too!" the guys shouted. "Okay, we'll turn and look in three, two, ooooone!"

They turned around, and the girls' shoulders slumped.

"Seriously?"

"Eh? Whaddya think?" Donnel beamed.

"Out of everything, you made Kylo Ren? Are you serious?" Cordelia muttered.

"Hey! That takes skill! Look at this thing! Look at the detail!" Kellam gasped. "I can't believe you're not impressed!"

"No, we're impressed. I mean, it does look exactly like Kylo Ren," Maribelle crossed her arms, she and Cordelia nodding at each other.

"Nice Kylo Ren, dudes!" they heard to the side of them. Their neighbors had heard the commotion and looked outside, and they were around their age. Kellam gave them a thumbs-up.

"Thanks!"

"Umm, where's yer snow statue?" Donnel asked, looking around.

"Oh, it's not a statue. You have to come over here and see it," Maribelle said, Cordelia snickering the whole time. They walked over, and on the patio floor was an extremely detailed penis and testicles. Kellam and Donnel lost it.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU MADE THIS?!"

"IT'S GOT- KEL-KELLAM! IT'S EVEN GOT THE VEIN!" Donnel doubled over, holding onto his sides.

The window above them opened again.

"What did I say about- eh?!" The old man stopped. "What in the world?! Immature, I tell ya! Immature!"

"What's wrong, George?"

"Nothing, Edith, just... just stay back."

They heard the window shut, and they all laughed even harder. Cordelia ran and got her phone and put it on Facetime to Robin, who picked up, looking rather sleepy.

"Cori? What-"

"Okay, so you know it came that big snow last night, right?"

Robin was now fully awake. "I am now. Oh, hold on." She looked to the side. "Yes, nurse, thank you. Stahl, honey, wake up. Breakfast." She shook him gently a few times, and they heard him groan. "Okay, you're awake. Guess who I'm talking to?"

"The guys?"

"Yup. It snowed last night." She looked out the window. "Holy shit, did it snow..."

"Yeah. Well, okay. First, we all got in a snowball fight-"

Robin sat down beside Stahl so he could see them and they could see the both of them. "Waith, are you aw outhide wike that?" Stahl asked, mouthful of food.

"Yes. We had a snowball fight. Really wish you two could've been here. Then, we decided to make a snow sculpture, right? Well, here's Donny and Kellam's." Cordelia turned the camera and walked closer to the Kylo Ren sculpture to let Robin and Stahl see.

"Wow, that's crazy good! Take a picture and send that in to some contest or something! That's great!" Stahl praised, Robin's agape mouth showing she agreed with him.

"We'll do that," Kellam snickered.

"Why are you laughing."

"Okay, well... this is mine and Mari's," Cordelia said, getting closer to theirs and turning the camera to it. Stahl choked on his food from immediately laughing and Robin burst into a fit of hysterics.

"Oh my god!" Robin breathed, nearly falling to the floor.

"THE DE-*cough*-TAIL. OH MY GOD."

"Sir, shh," they heard a nurse warn.

"What in the world..."

"We win, by default," Cordelia beamed, hands on hips. Turned the camera to her. "We wish you could've been here, but I thought I'd- stop laughing!"

"So much detail..." Stahl was laugh-crying.

"By the way, Stahl, pretty sure our buddy Donny lost his V-card last night."

"Kellam!" Donnel blushed. He picked up a snowball and pelted him in the face.

"Lemme guess. My room?"

"If you must know, yes. And I lost mine, too," Maribelle snidely informed.

"Aww, Mari~" Cordelia beamed, giving her a nudge with her elbow. "Details later, yeah?"

"Aww, c'mon. Why couldn't it have been Kellam's?" Stahl whined.

"Because they were coming back and you weren't," Donnel stated matter-of-factly. "We didn't make a mess, we pro-"

"Eh-eh-eh," Stahl interrupted, waving his hands in front of him, "don't care, don't wanna know, but congrats to both of you."

"Stahl, eat your breakfast," Robin ordered softly.

"Sorry. Oh, how is he doing?" Kellam questioned.

"Well, when the meds wear off, he's in a lot of pain, so... they're keeping him pretty doped up for now. He says some funny stuff, lemme tell you."

"Robin, no, don't embarrass me..."

"Oh, I'm gonna. Just not right now," Robin grinned at him then kissed his forehead. Stahl, in midchew, stopped eating and leaned back into his pillow. "Oh. Okay. Lemme page the nurse."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Pain," Robin answered. "They told him it would be bad first thing in the morning."

"We'll let y'all go," Donnel spoke. "Stahl, ya hang in there, buddy."

"Th-thanks, Donny."

Cordelia shut off Facetime then- "We'd better get inside and change."

XXXXXX

Once they had changed, dried their hair, eaten breakfast, and brushed their teeth, they decided to binge on horrible movies to make fun of. The ate junk food, not really feeling like cooking, and just enjoyed each other's company. They then chose to watch a nostalgic movie, picking _The Waterboy_ as the one. Halfway through, something strange happened. Kellam's eyes got distant, and he got up and went to his bedroom, closing the door behind him. They were all confused, looking at the spot he had been, sitting next to Cordelia.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know... maybe I should check?" Cordelia asked.

Maribelle shrugged. "He didn't say a word. Just got up and left. I would."

Cordelia rose to her feet, walked to Kellam's room, and knocked on the door. "Kel? You okay?"

No reply. She put her ear to the door and heard what she thought was gasping. She hurriedly opened the door, saw, and ran to get Donnel.

"Donny, I need you."

At this, Maribelle was confused, but Donnel understood. He jumped up and walked calmly into the bedroom with Cordelia, Maribelle following behind. She saw Kellam hyperventilating, rocking back and forth, his hands clenched on the side of the bed, his eyes closed.

"Cordelia, how many times has he done this 'round ya?" Donnel asked, getting down on his knees in front of Kellam.

"Just once. His brother, Levi, handled it. I didn't-"

"Watch me. Watch me 'n learn, 'kay?" Donnel then looked at Kellam. "Kel, it's me. It's Donny. Y'all right if I touch ya?" Kellam shook his head.

"Do I need to get some water?" Maribelle asked quietly, deeply concerned.

Donnel shook his head. "Juice. Any kind o' juice is fine. After this, his sugar'll be down."

She nodded and hurried to the kitchen.

"Ya want me to talk to ya?" Kellam nodded. "Good. Watch how ya breathe, Kellam. Yer breathin' way too fast." Then, out of nowhere, Kellam started crying.

"Donny?!" Cordelia cried out, scared.

Donnel motioned for her to come to them. "Kellam, Cori's here."

"Kellam? Why are you crying?"

"Don't ask that," Donnel whispered to her. Kellam sudden grabbed hold of Donnel's wrist, tightly, making him wince. But Donnel didn't back down. Cordelia could see him shaking. "Kellam, listen to me. Yer not dyin'. I know ya think ya are- yer heart's racin', ya can't breathe- but yer fine. We've been to doctors, and they say yer healthy 'n strong like an ox."

That was something he had left out in the details. Cordelia didn't know that he literally felt like he was dying when he had these. Cordelia ran into the bathroom and got some tissues for Kellam to wipe and blow his nose. She started to do it for him, but he smacked her arm away.

"Kellam, ya gotta breathe slowly. In through yer nose, out through yer mouth." Kellam's grip on Donnel's wrist tightened, and Cordelia was scared he was going to break it. However, Maribelle did say he was tougher than he looked. He was just scrawny, but muscular. By now Maribelle had returned with the juice and sat it on the nightstand. She stood by Cordelia's side, not knowing what else to do. "Kellam, bud, breathe with me." Donnel breathed in through his nose for what they counted seven seconds, then exhaled through his mouth for five seconds- just like Levi had done for him on Thanksgiving. But his breathing was becoming faster, and he was growing pale. He started to inch forward, but with his other arm, Donnel put his hand on his shoulder. "Naw, we ain't doin' that today. Okay? We had too good o' a mornin' for that. Now breathe for me. Breathe with me." He started breathing seven seconds in through nose, five seconds out through nose, Kellam joining him, struggling here and there. "Want Cori to breathe with us, too?" Kellam nodded, so she joined in. He struggled a bit then...

Calm.

He was breathing normally. Donnel nodded toward the orange juice, and Maribelle grabbed it and held it to Kellam, who took it with shaky hands- some spilled on the floor, so Cordelia took it and put her hand on the back of his head.

"Drink this, okay?"

She held it to his lips and tilted it, giving him just enough to where he wouldn't choke. She held the cup to Donnel, then grabbed the tissues and dried Kellam's tears and his nose. His hands started to not shake as bad, so he took the tissues from her and blew his nose, then took the cup and drank the orange juice.

"Ya good?"

Slowly, he nodded.

"What brought this'n on?"

"I dunno," Kellam hoarsely replied.

"What was it?" Maribelle asked.

"I'll tell you later," Cordelia whispered to her. "Kellam? Can you move?"

"I think so..."

"Do you want to go back into the living room? I'm sure watching something funny will help," Cordelia suggested. "We'll all three help you."

"Let me, uh... go pee first."

"Oh, right."

Cordelia raised an eyebrow as Kellam shakily got up, Maribelle steadying him, and went to the bathroom.

"After a bad attack, he has to go to the bathroom. Fight or flight, ya know? All that stuff. Like, ya know when ya get really scared, ya gotta pee afterwards? Like that," Donnel informed. "He'll take a minute or two in there to kinda regather himself, so if ya wanna tell Mari, go ahead."

Cordelia told Maribelle of Kellam's condition, and she was obviously shocked. She had a hand up to her mouth, which was slightly agape.

"That poor man... And there's not cure?"

"None that exists for now. It's still being studied," Cordelia answered. The heard the bathroom door open, so they stopped talking and started the movie from where they left off.

But within ten minutes, Cordelia felt Kellam's head plop on her shoulder. She glanced over to see he was asleep.

"That'll happen. It saps you," Donnel whispered. "It's normal. Don't ya worry one bit. He'll sleep 'bout an hour 'n be fine."

She took hold of one of his hands. Now, she knew what to do. Now, she wouldn't be useless anymore. She'd take care of him, just like he'd been taking care of her all this time.


	11. De-Illumination

_*Hey, guys. Sorry it's been a while. My panic attacks have been kinda relentless lately, so I've been extremely tired and without any ideas._

 _You may be confused by what is happening next, as there is a timeskip of a few months. But, things will be explained as they go along. I hope this doesn't bother you. Just something different I thought I'd try. Thank you all for reading and being patient. Again, I don't know if I said this before, but I like to give themes to people, and I think the only one I've not given a theme to is Kellam, which would be "Luna" from Final Fantasy 15. Henry's would more than likely have to be Gentle Hands, from Naruto.*_

He stood by the trees where they had first taken their walk. He smiled as he recalled them racing, her showing him that she was a terrible runner. She had wanted to meet him here, the budding spring flowers on the trees and the leaves sprouting all around making him excited to see her there. He was certain that she would want to spend time at the tree they sat at. He looked there to see little, white flowers, all around the area that made it look like snow. There were fallen petals from the trees that covered the ground, and when the wind would blow, they would be lifted up and blown slightly. It was a beautiful day, which to him went without saying.

He glanced down at his watch, realizing she was late. He turned around and glanced around as people drove by, thinking maybe she had gone somewhere or and was perhaps caught in traffic.

"So... here you are."

Hearing her voice, he turned back around to see her there, her hair up in a ponytail, tied by one of the silken ribbons he had gotten her for Christmas. This one was white with blue wings, matching her outfit, of course. He smiled at her, but he could tell something was off.

"Cordelia," he called softly. "I was wondering when you would get here. It's beautiful today."

She smiled back and nodded. "Remember our race here? It was just starting to turn fall. The leaves had yet to fall."

Kellam laughed. "I was actually just thinking about that, you know? It was one of our first bonding moments, I believe." He motioned to the tree they sat at last fall. "Would you like to sit down?" Nothing. She simply stared at him, her eyes the same as always. "Take a walk?" Still nothing. "What did you want to do, then?"

She put her hands behind her back and walked forward two steps. "The stars at night shine and tell me... that we each have our own paths to follow."

This confused him. Where did that come from? "Well, of course. I changed my mind, right? And starting next fall, I begin that path."

Cordelia smiled at him again. "You will do great things, Kellam. That I am certain of."

Kellam's heart warmed at this. "And with you by my side, I know I can achieve anything."

At last, her eyes left his. "My path is different."

Ice. What was she talking about? For a moment, he just looked at her. Then, "Why should that matter?" He looked at the trees, their special place. "You'll be here with me... right?"

Her eyes met his, and she gave a saddened smile. The wind suddenly picked up strongly, blowing petals all around, constructing their views. When there was a break in the petals, Cordelia's hair was down, and she held the ribbon in her hand loosely, the wind making it whip around. Her blue dress that stopped at her knees was whipping with the wind as well as her hair, and for a moment, Kellam had to shield his eyes from petals. He lowered his hand, his gaze on her.

"Would if I could..." Her voice was forlorn, and it made Kellam's breath still. "However, this will... have to do."

Kellam tried to take a step forward, but it was as though his legs were stuck in place. "What do you mean?" He heard his voice quake. He knew, and he was giving it everything in him to not break. For a brief second, he pursed his lips together. "All I ever wanted was to be with you."

Cordelia glanced down at the ribbon in her hands and brought it up to her chest, bringing her other hand up to hold onto it dearly. She treasured it so, but... "When you are in danger, darkness overwhelming... When your fears have outgrown your happiness, and your heart knows little more than the troubles that chain you... Remember that I am with you, always." She held the ribbon out, opening her hands. "Goodbye, my love."

The ribbon was blown outward, and Kellam caught it along with some petals, but he was already running toward Cordelia... or so he thought. His legs wouldn't move. His mind, his body, was screaming at him to move or do something, but he just held a hand out, tears brimming his eyes.

"Cordelia!" he managed to cry out.

The wind died down, as did the petals.

And she was gone.

XXXXXX

Stahl and Robin, Henry and Olivia were sitting at the fountain together, all with saddened looks on their faces. For Henry to be sad, it was a first for them to see. Stahl's eyes directed to Robin, taking her hand into his.

"What did she make you take?"

"...Everything. She then made me give it to Olivia, who gave it to Henry to hide."

Stahl turned his head away, his eyes on the water. "So she knows then..."

"Yes," Olivia nodded, her voice nearly a whisper. "She told us about it, and..." She paused, and she felt Henry wrap his arm around her pulling her to his chest, where she started to cry. "Why would she want something like that? Who would do that to someone they love?"

"She didn't give a reason?"

"No," Henry answered, shaking his head. "She just told us what to do. We tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't hear of it."

"And the ribbons?"

"Gone," Henry replied. "They were part of the things she had us hide, and she... she gave the last one back to him yesterday."

Stahl ran a hand through his unkempt hair, exhaling in both sorrow and irritation. "Then it's already in motion. If there is nothing to tie her to him..."

Olivia was crying harder now, Henry running his fingers through her hair. Robin kept her head turned away from everyone, and Stahl gave a gentle tug on her arm.

"Hey, hey, hey," he soothed. He softly grabbed her chin and turned her face toward him, and it was just as he had expected. She had been crying all along. "Don't hide from me. It's okay to feel this way."

Robin then let out a sob and threw her arms around Stahl's neck, her hands clasping around his back. "Will it happen to us, too?" she sobbed. Stahl could feel her shaking. "I don't want it to. I don't!"

Henry let out a strained cough and sniffled. "D-Don't do that, Robin... you'll make me... uh..." He felt a tear fall down his cheek, and he quickly brushed it away by wiping his cheek on his shoulder.

"I don't know... but I'll try my best not to let it happen. It'll be harder for Olivia and Henry, but you will probably be fine, Robin, since you're with me. You'll more than likely get to see him."

Henry turned to Stahl. "You have to let us see him. I don't care what he says, or if he's scared to see us. She may want this to be, but we don't. I don't even care if she's with us."

"Henry, you have to respect her wishes, too," Stahl softly warned. "But I'll do what I can. Okay?"

"Do Donny and Maribelle know?" Robin's quivering voice questioned.

"Not yet. I'll let them know later."

"Will... will they...?"

"Nah. Donny won't let that happen," Stahl smiled. "We're too close, and Mari really likes Kellam. He'll be sure to not let it."

"What happened?" Henry asked, as Olivia was still crying. "I thought everything was goin' as smooth as a baby's bottom."

"It was," Robin answered. "But... there was an... interference."

"Interference?"

She nodded.

XXXXXX

Cordelia woke up, not wanting to get out of bed. Cramming for finals in addition to trying to stay in shape was wearing her down. Not to mention Robin was acting funny around her. She swung her feet around the side of the bed, stood up, and stretched. Summer was just around the corner, and she hoped she would get to make it to the beach this year. Then, she would finally relax. Lately, she had random spikes of sadness that would rear its ugly head for no reason. She had never really been a depressed person; bitter, perhaps, but those days were over. She was living the happy, single life.

After preparing for the day, she made her way outside of the dorm to see Robin walking up on her cellphone, talking to someone. The moment she saw Cordelia, she hung up and smiled at her.

"Stahl again?"

"No, Kellam, actually."

Cordelia's smile brightened. "You're so good at making new friends. Wish I was. When will I get to meet this 'Kellam'?"

Robin bit her lip. "He's, um... he's always busy. It's hard to say."

Cordelia raised an eyebrow. "Sounds fishy. You're not...?"

Robin clenched her free fist. "Of course not. I love Stahl more than anything."

The red-head exhaled a breath of relief. "Good. Stahl is way too good a person for that."

"Why would you even think that of me?" Robin asked, offended.

"Hmm? Well, I mean, you're always so cloak and dagger when it comes to this Kellam guy. And I like Stahl, so I was just..."

Robin sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry. Kellam is just kinda different, ya know?"

"Oh. Is he the really shy type?"

"Well... he's got a mental illness that sometimes makes him stay at home."

"Wouldn't he get behind?"

"He's doing fine."

Cordelia smiled. "He must be smart, then, if he can keep up in his classes. I hate that hes got something wrong with him. What is it?"

"You're gonna be late for your class."

Cordelia gasped. "You're right! You can tell me more later! See ya!"

She ran off to her class, leaving Robin to watch her. The sadness Robin felt in her chest was so overwhelming, she fell to her knees.

" _She'd forgotten him?"_

Robin shook her head. She couldn't cry. Not again...

 _Cordelia nodded, taking a sip of her coffee. "It was really sad, but Kellam... he didn't really seem to think twice about it."_

 _Robin stirred her blueberry oatmeal with her spoon, her gaze on it. "But, they dated for, what? A year? How do you just forget someone you date? Are you sure she just wasn't being stuck up?"_

" _I asked Kellam that. Miriel is a neurosurgeon, after all. I figured that might have been the case. But he said that wasn't it. Sometimes, people just... forget him." She took another sip. "Think it has something to do with him being on the streets for so long, trying to be invisible?"_

 _Those words clicked in Robin's mind. "That's a very high possibility. Still, it wouldn't make sense for her to just completely forget someone she deeply cared for."_

" _I know. When he walked up to her just to say hi- you know, out of kindness- she said, 'Can I help you?' The look on his face..."_

" _Did you all tell Stahl when you visited him?"_

" _Yeah. Or, well, Kellam did. Stahl didn't say anything. He nodded, as though it was to be expected." She sighed. "I made the coffee too bitter this morning."_

" _I wasn't gonna say anything but..."_

 _Cordelia giggled. "You should have. Ugh."_

 _Robin decided to change the subject. "So, when is he going to meet your parents?"_

" _I don't know. Think he should? You know how they are."_

"Robin? Robin, hey, whoa," she heard Stahl's voice calling out to her. He was still on crutches, and he was trying his best to kneel down to her. "Baby, what's wrong? Talk to me."

"He's gone..." she wept, standing up and clinging onto Stahl so he wouldn't have to struggle.

"Who's gone?"

"Kellam... she's forgotten everything..." She heard one of his crutches fall to the ground as he hugged her to him, and he have her a comforting kiss on her temple. "She's forgotten... everything..."

"Shh... it's okay. It's okay," Stahl tried to comfort, swallowing the lump in his throat. They just stood there, her crying on his chest, as the breeze and gentle sunlight betrayed the feelings within.

XXXXXX

" _I don't want you with him. Do you understand me?"_

Cordelia's eyes shot open as she felt someone shaking her. It was Henry, Olivia standing behind him. She was at the table to the left as soon as one would enter the library, books and notes strewn all around.

"Muh? Henry?"

"Look, I know the library is a snooze-fest, but you can't just fall asleep here," he joked. "Go to your dorm and get some rest. Take a break from studying so much."

"I'm okay."

"You look dead, Cordelia," Henry grunted.

"Henry!" Olivia fussed, coming out from behind. "What he means to say is that you look exhausted. Have you been sleeping enough?"

Cordelia's eyes focused on her papers. "No. I mean... I keep having these dreams."

"Ooo, are they scary?" Henry asked, a grin on his face.

"Stop that," Olivia chided, giving him a soft smack on his arm.

"I don't know. I don't know what to think about them," Cordelia answered. "In every one, he tells me I can be with someone, but I'm not with anyone. I haven't been since Stahl. You all know this."

At this statement, Olivia put her hands up to her mouth and turned around, confusing Cordelia. Even the look on Henry's face made her wonder what she had said wrong.

"He didn't find anything wrong with Stahl. He liked Stahl. Maybe it's a premonition or something?"

"Guess so," Henry quickly said. "Get some rest."

He took Olivia by the hand, and they abruptly left the library, leaving a baffled Cordelia behind.

XXXXXX

" _What are you looking at?" she asked, looking over- static._

" _You."_

" _You're supposed to be looking at the snow, not me," she smiled, blush creeping along her cheeks as she turned away from him, staring out the window._

" _I'll look at it in a minute."_

 _She felt his fingers gently trace up her bare back."You should look at it now instead of being a pervert and staring at me." She turned her head toward- static- to kiss- static._

Her eyes opened as her alarm went off. That was a new dream. What was the static? Who was she talking to? Her head hurt. But she only had two more finals left. Maybe the stress was getting to her and making her have all these weird dreams. She really could use the summer break coming up...

Today would be a lazy day for her. She was just so tired. No make-up. Sweats, a t-shirt, tennis shoes... she put her hair up in a ponytail and froze. Something about it just made her heart hurt, seeing her hair up like that. She hadn't worn her hair up in a ponytail in a long time. It was straight anyway, so she sighed and let it back down. It just didn't feel right, for whatever reason.

She drank hot tea that morning instead of coffee. Lately, she'd been making it bitter, and the coffee place in the library had jacked up their prices, so she'd stopped going there. As soon as it touched her lips-

" _I don't want you with him."_

Even the tea was bitter, and she sat down the cup. What in the world was wrong with her? She'd always been a great cook, but making tea and coffee wasn't necessarily a profound "cooking" skill. So why?

" _He's chosen his path, and it'll only lead to heartache. You'll be left with nothing, and I forbid it."_

Her father's voice rang through her head again. Who was he talking about? She heard the wind blow outside, grabbed the hair tie on her wrist again, and put her hair up. She didn't feel like constantly brushing her hair out of her face. Her last two finals, today. She'd aced all her other ones, and she hoped since these two were back-to-back, she'd be able to retain the knowledge and do fine.

But she was lonely.

Robin had stopped living in the dorm the day she had been asking her about this "Kellam" man she'd met. She couldn't blame her. She'd practically accused her of cheating on Stahl, and she knew Robin better than that. Robin was her best friend, after all. She was now staying with Stahl at his apartment. Olivia was even different around her, Henry having to be her voice at times. And Henry had changed. He was more serious, which was completely unlike him. He used to be full of smiles and horrible puns. Stahl, she rarely saw. She wasn't sure what she had done to hurt them, but she wanted to at least be able to talk to them and know what she could do to fix it.

With a sigh, she grabbed her backpack and headed to her finals. Thankfully, they were in the same building, just two floors apart from each other. No rushing like she had to the other ones. Most of the things in her dorm were gone, at her house. Next year, she'd be in a different location, hopefully a suite like she was supposed to have been in this past year. She was pretty sure Robin was permanently with Stahl now, and perhaps Olivia would move in with Henry as well. She'd have to search for a new roommate.

Her first final was mostly a written exam. She had stressed out over it so much, but when handed to her, she found it a piece of cake. Her next was multiple choice, and she struggled. She hoped later when she looked at the grades, she'd be fine. But the multiple choice one... her mind just wasn't with it, for whatever reason. She kept thinking about the dreams she'd been having, her father's voice that would echo in her head. Sluggishly, she made it down the stairs and outside the building. Maybe, just maybe, as celebration, she would reward herself with a caramel macchiato from the coffee place. In front of the library, it was bustling with students talking about finals- the grades they had made, the tests they'd bombed, or the ones they'd yet to take- and other things, such as saying their "see you laters" for the summer or just talking. Some would live on campus, after all, such as the ones that came from foreign places, such as China, Japan, etc. She walked up the steps to the library- something blue flashed in her eyes, and she turned with a gasp. Wrist, blue ribbon with white wings...

 _Static- "Merry Christmas!"_

She blinked, her mouth slightly open with words on the tip of her tongue. What words, she didn't know.

" _I know it's not much, but you said you didn't want us to-"_

" _No, -static-," she smiled, looking at the different colored ribbons with wings on them, "they're perfect. I love them!"_

She watched it. Her heart started beating fast.

" _I picked them out myself. If you don't like the colors-"_

" _No, they're exactly the colors I love. They're beautiful, -stat-am, they really are."_

" _I didn't screw up?"_

" _No, you didn't. What's more, these came from the heart." A face... She knew it. "Thank you, K-"_

Through the crowd, there was no way she could reach him in time. And she didn't give a damn if the whole world heard her. She inhaled as deeply as she could-

"KELLAM!" she yelled as loudly as she could. The blue ribbon stopped, as did most of the talking and commotion in front of the library. He turned around, and sure enough, that was the face she knew. She knew it. _She knew it._ She took off running, not caring how ridiculous she looked as a poor runner, to him, and to her surprise, reached him in no time. She threw her arms around him, tears streaming down her face. "I remember! I remember!"

"Cordelia?" he gasped, not sure what to do. He didn't know whether to hug her or...

"The ribbon! It made me remember!" she sobbed, looking up at his face. "I never wanted to forget! Never! But now, I remember, and I've found you!"

"Cordelia, let go. If your father hears about this-"

"I don't care!" she interrupted, tightening her hold. "I know what he said, and if he wants to disown me, let him. I know everything now, and I also know that you've always been there for me. You've never hesitated, and I'm so sorry. I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry..."

He finally hugged her, their warmth igniting the unlit candle within each other at last.

"I found you... I found you... I love you..." she sobbed.

Unable to hold back his tears, she heard him grit hit teeth as she felt tears splash on top of her hair. "I love you, too."

"I won't let you go. I won't. You'll disappear again, I just know it..." she wept.

"Not anymore," he smiled. "You remembered me. The others, I'm sure they acted funny, but they weren't sure how to approach the situation. You seemed so adamant on this, so I told them to do whatever they thought was right. I think they were confused. Don't be mad at them."

"I'm not," she shook her head. "And I don't care about that right now. I'm sorry. My father was wrong. I should've been with you. For three months, I've felt off. Like something was out of place... or like you're missing a piece from your jigsaw puzzle. I could see the world was missing something, but... I didn't know what. I just kept having these dreams, but they were filled with static. It was like I wanted to remember, but at the same time, I couldn't let myself." She then touched the ribbon. "Then I saw this, and I knew... it was you."

He smiled as he held her tighter. "We'll face your father together, okay?"

She nodded against his chest. "Mm-hm. I'll get everything back that you gave me. I need you in my life. I can't..." She held him as tightly as she could. "I can't..."

"Then live with me."

At this, she looked up at him, stunned. "What?"

His cheeks were red, but he nodded. "Robin's already moving in, so... it can be a full house, ya know? You won't have to live in a dorm, and I won't have to worry so much."

"My father will die."

"He'll already be mad, anyway."

She nodded. "You're right." She smiled. "I can really live with you?"

"Just gotta talk to my landlord about it. She's really nice, so I'm sure she'll be fine with it."

Cordelia stood up on her tiptoes, and Kellam leaned down, finally kissing each other. When they pulled away, she put her head back on his chest, a smile and tears on her face.

"I'm so glad I found you..."


	12. Bloom

_*Hey, guys! I know it's been a while, and I'm really sorry about that.*_

Sad smile. Pained eyes. She didn't want to see them, but this had to be. Next to her, she felt his arm shift, taking her hand into his, which provided her with whatever comfort he could extend during her duress. Never had she intended to cause those she loved torment, but it was her life to live, not theirs. This, she intended to let them know.

Her eyes shifted upwards, a newfound confidence in her thanks to his hand.

"Daddy," she spoke, "I need you to listen to what I have to say."

Her father set his mouth, his expression unfaltering. Her mother stood by his side, and although most of her life, Cordelia had been afraid of her the most, it was now she found her mother taking her side in regards to her decision.

If she couldn't get her father to understand...

" _I don't with him. Do you understand me?"_

Her father's strong voice echoed in the depths of her mind. Before, it would have made her shift her thoughts, make her reel and disband whatever it was she was to attempt. It was because of her father's words she nearly lost the most important thing in her life. The one who had seen her for who she really was, stood by her side when she thought herself to be unlovable. Had saved her life, and she had been there for him during his panic attacks- there for each other. It was vital for her father to know.

"You were wrong about Kellam," she continued, her voice unwavering. Her grip on Kellam's hand tightened itself, determination taking hold. " _I_ was wrong, too. You made me wrong."

Her father blinked once, her mother putting a hand on his shoulder. Next to her, Kellam didn't speak, allowing his love the chance to prove herself, as he had done with his family. He would help when needed, but this was her choice to make things right again.

Cordelia brought her other hand up to her chest, but not out of intimidation or uncertainty. It was out of memory of how much she had changed. "I know... You wanted to protect me. You saw the love I had before shatter like glass, and you couldn't bear to see me endure that again." She clenched her fist, a smile forming on her face. "I appreciate that."

Her mother's features softened, and the hand that was on her husband's shoulder eased. It could've been her imagination, but her father's stoic stance was not as intense, either.

"I need you to understand that I'm ready now." She lowered her hand. "I made the mistake of allowing my fears... and yours... make my judgments for me. And I can't do that any longer." She took a step forward, taking her hand out of Kellam's grasp to show them what words could not, in case they misunderstood. "Mom, Daddy."

Nothing else was vocal, but even Kellam could feel what was meant by her actions. There was a colloquial silence among Cordelia and her parents that Kellam knew he had no part in. After some time, her mother looked down at her husband, her eyes gentle.

"Amos?"

Amos closed his eyes for a moment, then rose to his feet, his wife's hand still on his shoulder. He glanced back at her, his hand overlapping hers, before moving it off and stepping toward his daughter. Now, Kellam joined her side again, ready to face whatever it may be. One of Amos' hands extended to Cordelia's face, it gingerly cupping it, a thumb running over her cheek. Minutes before, they saw a man with a stance unfaltering in regards to his daughter. Now, he was just a father who wanted her to be happy.

"Daddy?"

Amos' eyes changed from a certain sorrow, to a light that reach them when he smiled softly. "You have certainly always been a handful..." She leaned her cheek in his palm. "You can't expect us to stop worrying over you."

She shook her head. "Never."

His smile brightened before falling as he looked at Kellam. "And you."

"Yes?"

"You love her?"

"Yes."

Amos' brown eyes locked on Kellam's eyes. "That, I do not doubt." He extended his hand to him. "Prove us how much."

Kellam couldn't help but to smile as he took Amos' hand and shook it. "I'll do that, sir."

They released hands as Cordelia's mother made her way to them. "If you think my husband is scary, wait until you upset me."

She leaned forward and took Kellam into her arms.

"Heh, I don't intended to find out," Kellam joked, hugging her back.

"Don't demean my nature, Margot."

Margot laughed at Amos' sullenness. Kellam and Cordelia exchanged glances and smiled.

XXXXXX

"So... it's all right, then?" Henry asked, helping Kellam carry in some of Cordelia's belongings into the apartment. Kellam held the storm door open with his body for Henry to squeeze through then allowed the door to shut.

"I mean... she wouldn't be moving in here had it not been, Henry," Kellam chuckled.

"Well, yeah. But had that been my daughter, pretty sure I'd have a list of a thousand ways to kill you by my side. Ya know. Just in case," Henry casually pointed out.

Kellam blinked twice, watching Henry's back as they made their way to Kellam's bedroom. "You can be really scary sometimes. Thought I'd let you know."

They entered the bedroom, where Stahl was standing on crutches, and Olivia, Robin, and Cordelia were putting things away or setting them up in the bedroom. They put the boxes down with a huff.

"Nya ha, I guess I have that effect on people," Henry shrugged as he straightened up.

"Are you scaring people again?" Olivia sighed, putting her hands on her hips. Henry grinned, giving her the answer.

"Knock knock!" they heard Donnel at the storm door. "Y'all hungry? Mari 'n I brought some fixin's fer ya!"

The door opened, and they exited the room to see Donnel and Maribelle bringing in covered dishes and setting them on the countertops. It all smelled amazingly, and their stomachs growled in emptiness. Stahl was there as fast as his crutches would allow him, Kellam laughing and Robin shaking her head. Cordelia couldn't help but laugh as well. Some things never changed.

"Mari! Donny! You didn't have to do this!" Robin beamed at them.

Maribelle and Donnel shook their heads.

"It isn't much, my dears. I'm certain you are hungry, and since we couldn't be here earlier to help you, we chose to cook instead," Maribelle addressed. "Kellam? Dishes?"

He pointed them out to her, but since she wasn't tall enough, she had Donnel get them. Stahl opened a drawer and pulled out silverware.

"I insist we do the dishes and clean up afterwards, as well," Maribelle said as she pulled the cover off a dish, revealing mashed potatoes.

"Ooo! I grew 'em myself!" Donnel excitedly pointed at the mash potatoes.

"Yes, and peeled them, too, since I am apparently ghastly with a knife," his fiancee sighed, revealing a number of band-aids on her fingers. "Only when peeling potatoes, however!"

"It's fine, Mari. Don't be embarrassed," Cordelia giggled. "If you were to know how many times I burnt my hands using a straighter..."

"Same..." Robin and Olivia sided, all with defeated looks on their faces.

"Or how many times I've burnt my mouth to a blister when eating something right out of the oven," Stahl blew on a piece of chicken. Over his shoulder, Robin mouthed "I lost count", making them laugh. "What?"

"Ohh, nothing. Let's eat!"

XXXXXX

Later that night, once Henry and Olivia and Donnel and Maribelle left and Robin had joined Stahl in his bedroom for sleep, Cordelia noticed that Kellam had gone missing. Fearing he had went to hide to have a panic attack (he would do this at times so as not to worry anyone), she went searching for him, eventually finding him on the porch, leaning on the banister and staring up at the starry heavens. Quietly, she pushed open the sliding doors and made her way to him, her hand placing on his back and sliding around to where it was on his own hand, her eyes on him.

And it dawned on her just how important to her he was. She tried to imagine a life without him, think back on how her life was before she met him, and she didn't want to. When she had remembered him, she had never felt so relieved... and so pained... in her entire life. The thought that she had been without him, that she had nearly forgotten the person she loved the most and who she had shared so much with was agonizing to her. She didn't even want to think about what would have happened had she never seen her ribbon on his wrist that day. If she hadn't ignored her mind screaming at her to not run to him, or if she had ignored the want and need for her arms to embrace him again.

It hurt.

"Well, today was eventful, huh?" Kellam spoke up, breaking the silence. "We got you moved in, but tomorrow, we're helping Robin move in, too. It'll be a full house."

"Yeah. I think Donnel and Maribelle and Henry and Olivia found an empty apartment here, too."

"Yup. They'll be moving in next week," Kellam nodded. "Kinda crazy, but it's neat how we'll all be together, yeah?"

She smiled. "I'm just glad Donny's going back to school. And that Stahl's schooling will be taken care of. Talk about being awesome."

"I'd forgotten that regardless of a career-ending injury, the scholarship still stands," Kellam embarrassingly poked at his cheek. "I think he had, too." He then looked down at her. "You all right?"

She inhaled, the light of the moon on her skin. "I just hope they don't worry about me."

He put his arm around her. "They'll always worry, Cori. They're your parents."

"Y-Yeah," she nodded. "You're right."

"But you're worried about something else?"

She shook her head. "It's not that. I don't know. It's a change, I guess."

"It is."

The night was warm, as it was nearing summer. They could hear insects singing their songs in the woods near their apartment complex. Beside them, they heard a door open and close, one of their neighbors taking their dog out to use the bathroom just before bed. Before, at the dorm, there wasn't much of this. They weren't allowed to open their windows, and there really wasn't a place for them to sit out like this and enjoy the nighttime. She was grateful for this.

"We'll be fine."

She leaned into Kellam's hold. "I know we will."

"It's okay to be nervous."

"You, too?"

"You bet."

"Thank God for that."

The shared a laugh together, then Kellam turned to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. His gaze on her bore her through, and she wondered what was on his mind.

"Kellam?"

"Trust in me. Okay?"

She smiled and closed her eyes. "I never stopped. I should've listened to myself befo-"

"Shh," he interrupted her by putting a finger on her lips. "We're not looking back anymore, right? From here on out, I just want you to trust that I'll take care of you. Any doubts or frustrations you have, I'm here. I want you to tell me."

She smiled against his finger, reaching up and taking it off her lip. "That goes both ways, you know? And I'm not just talking about your anxiety, either. I'm talking about anything. Good or bad."

Kellam held up a pinky finger, and this caused her to giggle.

"Pinky swear?"

"Oh, you know I will," she winked at him, locking her pinky with his. "We can't go back on this now. This is the most sacred of swears!"

He then took her into his arms and kissed her forehead softly.

"I'm safe with you..." she whispered to him.

"Always."

XXXXXX

It wasn't long before Stahl's leg was better, and Henry, Olivia, Maribelle, and Donnel had moved into the apartment complex. At first, people were slightly put off by Henry's... odd behavior, but after seeing he was genuinely a wonderful person, their opinions on him changed. Stahl had to require some physical therapy for his leg, which they took turns escorting him to and from since he would be so tired and hungry afterwards. Both Kellam and Cordelia were amazed at how much Donnel had transformed since his time with Maribelle, from being a timid young man with little confidence to now a man with blossoming capabilities and wisdom they never thought about. Not only were they seeing changes in him, but in each other as well. It was certainly different being moved in together, and there were times the walls became awfully claustrophobic,but they knew that ultimately, it was good to have each other.

Donnel's mother came when he and Maribelle were moving in, and she insisted he needed to take either a pig or a chicken, much to Maribelle's dismay. Donnel had to repeatedly remind his mother that the landlords didn't allow farm animals in their complex, so instead, she brought a kitten that one of their cats had birthed. Henry, an animal lover himself, was elated and named her Luna, since she was black with golden eyes. Maribelle, Cordelia, and Robin would join Olivia from time to time when she danced to exercise, and they would go to the gym together often. In order to help Stahl with his rehabilitation, they men would go as well. It amazed them that despite being scrawny, Henry was compactly muscular and was sturdy. Olivia had said something about it once before, but it was quickly forgotten due to his mannerisms. Yet, they thought about the times Henry would help Kellam when he was on crutches, carrying his books along with his own around campus, sometimes even helping Kellam around when he had difficulty. It was no secret Donnel was more stout than he let on, as he worked on a farm. Stahl had some struggles getting back into proper shape and certainly had to take it easy with his Achilles' tendon, as it was easier to damage now. He was happy with how patient they were with him and couldn't thank them enough.

"Are you okay with this?" Cordelia one day asked Stahl while he and Kellam had just returned from the gym.

"With what?"

She looked rather guiltily at the floor. "With, you know... no longer being able to play basketball?"

Stahl laughed. "Oh? That? Well, I mean. Yeah, it sucks. I loved basketball. But when it comes between the risk of worse injury or giving it up, I'll take this lifestyle instead."

"Well then... I'm glad you're all right," she smiled back.

His happiness dwindled slightly as he took off his shirt and tossed it in a nearby hamper, heading for the shower. "But you know..." he shook his head. "Never mind."

She thought it was odd to see Stahl downtrodden, even for a second. He was usually one with a smile on his face, and to spread it around. His laugh and smile were infectious, often making people's spirits rise whenever they were down. She wondered if Robin knew something about it, or perhaps one of the boys.

XXXXXX

Robin's eyes were wide in shock. "Stahl? Down?"

Cordelia nodded as she ran her finger around the top of her coffee mug. She wasn't able to ask Robin about it until the next morning, while Stahl was working at the coffee place at the college, and Kellam was working out with Donnel. Maribelle and Olivia sat there, drinking their coffees as well.

"Yeah, but only for a second. He just smiled it off and told me not to worry about it," Cordelia informed.

"What had you two been talking about?"

"I'd asked him if he was okay with his decision to quit basketball," Cordelia responded. "He'd never talked about it, or so I'd heard. He just seemed to say, 'I'll quit, okay,' and that was it."

Robin sat her mug down on the counter top, a sigh escaping her lips. "Oh. I see." She leaned her head on her hand. "We'd talked about it. Only once."

Olivia swallowed, then crossed her legs. "Only once?"

"He doesn't like to talk about it." Robin reached for the sugar and put a slight amount in her coffee. "I don't know if you know this or not, be he was actually being scouted by the big leagues."

"Scouted? Really?" Cordelia breathed, amazed.

"No wonder he seemed off," Maribelle murmured into her mug.

"Aaaand now I feel bad," Cordelia groaned, putting her head in her hands. "I was insensitive. I'm sorry, Robin."

"No, it's truly okay," Robin smiled, waving off Cordelia's worries. "He's honestly fine with it. He told me that it'll go away in time. After all, basketball doesn't last forever."

Maribelle sat upright in her chair. "Albeit true, it was a dream of his, was it not? Perhaps you can give him a new dream, Robin?"

Robin titled her head. "A new dream?"

"It's pretty obvious you two love each other," Olivia started clarifying, making Cordelia lift her head of out her hands.

At Olivia's words, Robin nodded slowly. "Of course." She glanced around the apartment then smirked. "I need your help."

The girls giggled excitedly.

XXXXXX

Kellam had texted Stahl earlier that day, saying he and Cordelia were going on a date; Henry and Donnel had also let him know that they were going on a triple date with Kellam and Cordelia with their girlfriends, and to not worry about their therapy session later. Confused, Stahl reached for the keys to the apartment that were in his pocket when the door flew open, and Robin was standing there with a grin on her face.

"Hi!"

Stahl reeled back slightly, then let out a nervous chuckle and put his hand behind his head. "Um, hi?"

"How was work?"

"It was good." He pointed to her, still awkwardly grinning. "What's goin' on here?"

She reached and took hold of his arm and pulled him in the apartment. "A little bird told me that you were down earlier."

"Huh? I was down?"

"Mm-hmm! And then I remembered something. You love to cook, right?"

"Yeeeaaah?"

She turned him to the kitchen, where several cooking ingredients were on display. She saw his eyes widen, and a smile spread on her face.

"We've never really cooked together. So, I thought... why not? We have fun, this'll be something we can do every now and then from here on out. Just a night for you and me, cooking and having a date."

"Robin..."

"And we can try all sorts of stuff. If we burn things, oh well! We air the smell out and try again! Sound fun?"

Stahl's chest filled with a warmth unlike any other. The smile on his face lit up the entire room.

"Sounds fantastic."

Robin put her hands on her hips, standing triumphantly. "I call this 'Robin and Stahl's Cooking Extravagnza'! Pretty nifty, if I do say so myself!" She then reached to a drawer and pulled out two aprons. "But, there's a catch."

"Catch?"

"See these aprons?" Stahl nodded. "These will be the only things we wear."

Stahl let out a laugh that was lighter than air. "But what about burns and spills?"

"That's the challenge!" Robin grinned impishly. She then reached and took off her own shirt. "The first to get burned has to be the taste tester. No matter how bad the food looks."

Stahl took his apron out of her hold and eyed her with suspicion. "You know, when you put it that way, that sounds a bit dangerous."

She burst out laughing. "I'm kidding!"

Stahl laughed along. "I was starting to question your sanity, here."

"Oh, c'mon, Stahl. I'm not _that_ crazy." She started to put on her shirt, but Stahl stopped her. "Hmm?"

"We can cook later," he said, pulling her to him. "I'm more interested to see what you look like in just an apron."

A giggle rose from her throat. "Somehow, I knew you would be."

XXXXXX

Kellam received a text from Stahl. Once reading it, he laughed and showed it to Cordelia, who just rolled her eyes and shook her head. Maribelle nodded toward the phone, obviously wanting to know what had made them laugh.

"What is it?" she questioned.

"Well... Cori and I may need to crash over at your place tonight," Kellam chortled, showing them the text:

 _Sorry, bud. Things may run a little later than I guess you all planned. Things are rather hot in here, if you catch my drift. We'll cook later. Maybe tomorrow. I'll let ya know!_


	13. Paradoxical Renewal

_This chapter is going to be more about Robin and Stahl. Some good ol' angst for ya!_

Robin opened her eyes, the sunlight peeking through the drawn curtains and onto her face. She shielded her eyes for a moment, allowing them to adjust to the light, before glancing over Stahl's shoulder to see him still in slumber. Gently, she leaned forward and gave his shoulder a gentle kiss. The night before had been wonderful, and she made a mental note to thank the girls later for their advice. Quietly, she got up and put on Stahl's shirt and underwear so as not to scar either Cordelia or Kellam; she did not know they had crashed over at Henry's and Donnel's place, so she went to the kitchen, cell phone in hand. She always kept it on ring for a certain reason, and she didn't want to chance waking Stahl up. Her stomach growled in protest. Indeed, they had made dinner as she had planned, but after last night's passion, of course she'd be hungry. She knew Stahl would be when he woke up, so she decided to make scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

Once in the kitchen, she checked her phone. There was a message from Cordelia: _Have fun, okay? And don't worry. We're staying over at Henry's and Donny's._ She felt herself blush; it was obvious Stahl had let them know that something was happening, but she couldn't help but be thankful for it. Her muscles ached from the night's endeavors as she reached up to a space in a cabinet for a coffee mug. Stahl and Kellam had put some glasses and mugs on a shelf to which Cordelia and Robin could reach.

Just as she was to put the coffee on, she heard a yawn behind her, and arms draped around her shoulders.

"Mornin'," Stahl sleepily greeted.

"Morning," she smiled. "Hungry? Oh, wait."

Stahl laughed. "What's on the menu?"

She started to answer, and her phone rang. She picked it up and looked at the number, confusion instantly on her face.

"I don't know this number." She swiped her phone to answer the call and put it up to her ear. "Hello?... This is she." She was quiet a moment, Stahl leaning on his hands on the countertop. "I... I see." Her voice was solemn, and this caused him to direct all attention on her. "Yes. Yes. I'll be there. Thanks." With that, she hung up and slumped back against the fridge, her eyes distant.

"What's wrong?"

"My father..."

Stahl stood upright. "Is he all right? I know you two are distant, but..." Robin nodded slowly. "That's good, isn't it?"

She shook her head slowly this time. "He's in jail."

The viridian-eyed man's heart felt as though it missed a beat. "Jail? For what?"

"...Stahl... we have to go."

He nodded. "Of course."

As they quickly got ready, Robin's quiescence was all too disturbing for Stahl. Bubbly, usually with a smile, and talkative, it was apparent this wasn't good. Despite Robin not getting along with her father, she wouldn't wish any harm or ill will to come to the man. Sure, when her mother passed, he had all but deserted her, yet... he _was_ her father. Her movements were as though she were on autopilot, her face void of emotion. Her love knew; she had started to shut down. Any time her father was involved with anything, her emotions were nonexistent. It was how she coped.

In order to get some therapy in for Stahl's leg, they chose to walk instead of driving. They made their way to the subway, paying for their tickets and getting on. As it was still somewhat early, the subway wasn't all that crowded. Sitting side by side, Stahl held onto her hand, letting his actions take over instead of his words. There was nothing he could say to help her, he knew this.

At the police station, Robin identified herself. Wordlessly, she and Stahl were led to a room with a table and two chairs. They let her in but stopped Stahl-

"It's okay," she spoke softly. "I need him."

The two policemen let him into the room with her, bringing in a chair for him to sit beside her. For a moment, they sat there in silence. Hands wringing, Robin stared into the nothingness. To the side, they heard a door open, and a policewoman walked inside, her hand gripping the arm of Robin's father as she brought him into the room. The sounds of chains clanking together and shuffling feet drew nearer, and Stahl had to bite his lip as he saw Robin's father for the first time. Robin looked nothing like him. She had no pictures of him, but had a couple of her mother; her features were very much like hers. Her father was dark, almost otherworldly when compared to Robin. Robin and her mother were serene and beautiful. Such a stark contrast made Stahl wonder just what her mother had seen in her husband. Perhaps, for a time, he was once a great man. However, Robin never knew of this. It was believed by her mother that her father hated her and had wanted her dead, and when Robin's mother discovered a plot on Robin's new life, she had fled with her and reported him to the police. Nothing ever came from it, oddly enough, but Robin's mother held fast onto ensuring her daughter's safety. Not the one to keep a father away from a daughter, she would allow her husband to see Robin from time to time, as long as she was there to observe. It was during these times, Robin remembered, that her father was somewhat a kind man, playing with her while ignoring her mother all the while.

And then, when Robin was around thirteen or so, he had hurt her in a drunken stupor. While jerking her away from her mother in an attempt to take her with him, there was a loud popping sound that came from Robin's wrist. Just from that jerk, he had twisted and broken her wrist. Robin's mother, furious, wanted Robin to never see him again. That lasted two years... and she passed away in a car accident in which Robin lost some of her memories due to head trauma. For a time, she had forgotten what her father had done and the kind of person he was. With nowhere else to go, she went to live with him. At this time, she met Gaius, and he helped her to move on and become stronger. When things became too much around her father, who was constantly drunk, belligerent, and causing issues, she would go over to Gaius' house. She met Chrom and Sumia there, and to help her was also her longtime friends, Olivia and Cordelia. It was obvious Cordelia loved Chrom, but...

When she was sixteen, she was between staying at Cordelia's, Olivia's, and Gaius' in order to stay away from her father. However, there can be love when there is distaste. As much as she hated the kind of man her father was, he was still her father. Many times, she would return home just to help him out of a drunken stupor or to clean to messes he made. Beer bottles, cans, trashy food, as well as trashy women- she had seen it all. And when Gaius broke up with her, despite being broken, she kept a smile on her face and endured it all. If it hadn't been for Cordelia and Olivia, she would have truly been lost. College was a godsend to her, being able to distance herself from her father. But Stahl knew she still worried.

This was the first time he had ever seen the man, and it was in a jail. Robin was humiliated.

He sat in front of them, unable to look them in the eye. A clock on the wall, ticking as time dragged on, reminded them that they were limited in time. Robin's eyes cast down on her hands, no longer wringing. The longer he went without talking, the angrier she became.

"Well? You wanted me here," she spoke up, her voice expressing the anger, disappointment, and resentment towards him. "Here I am."

She waited for him to say something... anything. No words came.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" she asked. She still couldn't bring herself to look at him. "Why did you have them call me here if you're not going to speak?"

He finally looked up, but not at her. At Stahl.

And smiled.

Robin stood up, visibly upset. "What is _wrong_ with you?!" she shouted. Stahl reached for her to calm her down. The policewoman in the room took a step forward. "Do you not realize what you've done?! You _killed_ someone, Dad! All because of your damned drinking!" She slammed her fist on the table. "And you smile?! Now?!" She clenched her fists, shaking. "Why... why should I care about you when you never cared about anyone but yourself?"

Her father's eyes were still on Stahl. "What is your name?"

Stahl's hair stood on end. "Stahl."

"I am to guess... you are in love with my daughter?" he asked. Stahl gave a single nod. "I am Validar. It is nice to meet you."

"I'm right here!" Robin yelled, leaning forward. "Look at me!"

Validar paid her no mind. "I believe... I am cursed."

"Cursed?"

"For the decisions I made," Validar replied. "You will... take care of her?"

Stahl nodded. "Yes."

"She is in your hands then."

Robin grit her teeth. "Look at me. Look at me! LOOK AT ME!" Her nails dug into the table. "You wanted me here! I came just like you asked, just like I always do!" Validar was no longer looking at Stahl, his eyes distant. She noticed this and slumped her shoulders, her head hung low. "Answers... give me answers, Dad. Please." Nothing. She shook her head. "I don't care. I don't care." She stood upright, glaring down at her father. "You can rot in hell."

Turning on her heel, she stormed out of the room.

"R-Robin!" Stahl cried out. He glanced at Validar then chased after Robin. She was fast, already out on the street. Stahl took off in a jog, his Achilles' tendon shooting in pain, eyes scanning the area. Ahead of him, he saw Robin taking a right into an alley.

"Robin, wait!"

He entered the alley... and found her sitting on a random porch to someone's apartment. Out of breath, he walked to her and sat down beside her, no words spoken for a minute or two. Passing cars, the distant chattering of people... it all seemed so unreal as he waited. As her life seemed to pause, the world was still moving on, thoughtless and unknowing of her burdens. It was how life was.

"Robin," he whispered, "we can't just sit here. This is someone's home."

"Right..." She rose to her feet, Stahl rising with her. "Let's go home."

She took hold of Stahl's hand, and they started their way home.

XXXXXX

They entered the apartment, Cordelia and Kellam greeting them from the living room. Cordelia was playing Fallout 4, on her way to romancing Hancock, Kellam making fun of her for "liking beef jerky". They had no idea what had just happened, and their joking and laughter was foreign. Robin walked out onto the porch, closing the sliding doors behind her. Cordelia and Kellam knew at once something was wrong as they watched her lean on the banister. A minute or two passed before Kellam looked to see Stahl massaging his leg.

"She okay?"

"No."

"What happened?" Kellam asked. When Stahl said nothing, Cordelia knew.

"What did he do?"

"He... killed someone while drunk driving."

A small gasp, almost inaudible, came from Cordelia, and Kellam couldn't help but watch Robin as she stood outside. Stahl then walked to the sliding doors, sliding them open as he stepped out, then slid them closed.

"Robin?"

"I was right there..." she breathed. "He couldn't even face me."

"I think he was scared."

" _Scared?_ " she hissed, looking out at the horizon. "He should be."

"Robin..."

She moved her right leg behind her left one, her hands clasped together. "I have wasted so much of my life trying to help a man who hated me. Who wanted me dead the moment my mother conceived me." She laughed. "And for what? Hmm? For this? For him to spit in my face? To not even give me a fraction of his attention when I came to him after he called me there?" Without warning, she punched the banister, blood exploding from her knuckles. Stahl rushed toward her as she started to punch again, catching her fist.

"Robin, stop! What good will this do?"

Opening her wounded hand, she exhaled. "I hate him. So much."

Stahl stared at her bleeding knuckles. Splinters were here and there, and he worried about the possibility of a boxer's fracture or broken bone. Gently, he lowered her hand to the banister, resting his hand underneath it.

"For what it's worth... I think he was trying to apologize." This made Robin look at him, her eyes questioning every word. Stahl's soft eyes were out to the horizon, a gentle appearance on his face. "He couldn't look at you because of the guilt. You endured years of torture, but I really believe this instance was more on himself than it was to you." He rubbed the the skin on Robin's hand. "He asked me to take care of you, after all. He knows he failed. He sees another life for you with me." He turned to Robin and placed his other hand on her cheek. "He made his mistakes, but this is one choice he made right. Don't you think?"

Robin's eyes bored into Stahl's own eyes, as if searching his soul. Then, tears began to well up in them. Before long, they started spilling out, and she grasped onto him, sobbing openly. Stahl held her, rubbing his thumb on her cheek as she held tightly onto him. After some time, the sobbing turned into soft whimpers, muffled by Stahl's shirt.

"You'll take care of me?" she questioned, her voice quivering.

"You bet."

"Promise?"

"Mm-hm."

"I'm glad..."

"Yeah," Stahl smiled as he hugged her. "You're stuck with me, Robin."

She looked up at him, her eyes puffy, swollen, and red from crying. "That's not so bad."

He laughed. "Not so bad, huh? I guess you're pretty okay, yourself." This made her chuckle. "There we go." He wiped some tears away. "That's the smile I love." He glanced at the glass sliding doors. "I hope you know we've been snooped on this whole time."

"Of course I know," Robin laughed. "I'm used to it, to be honest."

Stahl placed his chin on top of her head. "Just... don't leave it like this with your father."

"I won't," Robin nodded. "I'll... try to reconcile. It won't be easy, but... as long as you're here, I'll be fine."

"Yeah. I'm not leaving. Ever."

"Sounds like marriage is in the future." Robin giggled.

The word "marriage" made his heart race. "Seems that way, doesn't it?"

There they stood, the two of them. As it would always be.


End file.
